Blood Promises
by xSilentSlytherin
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger, muggleborn-extraordinaire, is actually a pureblood who has been promised to the Malfoy heir? "Because, in fact, you were rightfully mine, from a long time ago. Your mother promised you to me before she left for Europe but then, she never returned and had never told anyone of your existence."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm a pretty crap story teller so let's see how this goes**

 **Disclaimer: Anything to do with Harry Potter isn't mine... but I wish it was**

* * *

 **Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 1 - Prologue**

* * *

 **14** **th** **March 1979 - Yaxley Manor**

Helena Yaxley was doomed. She knew her life would be forfeit once her brother Corban figured out she was pregnant. She'd spent many nights in bed with a lover before he'd gone to war with the Order.

Helena knew that she'd be a pariah once word got out that she was pregnant with a bastard child, especially when the father of the child was a blood-traitor. Although she was only two-months pregnant, she knew it was only a matter of time before she started showing.

She would be leaving come morning. Discreetly, trying not to raise suspicion, she had been withdrawing out some of the contents of her vault and planting the ideas into her friends' minds that she wanted to explore Europe and travel for a year.

Her brother, having heard from her friends that she'd wanted to travel before she'd be forced to marry had allowed her to leave under a few conditions. As the last living Yaxley male, he oversaw arranging her marriage. When she returned after the year, she'd have to marry Rabastan Lestrange. The last condition was that she'd sign a blood contract.

She would be signing away her firstborn girl to marry the Malfoy's firstborn son. Arranging marriage contracts before the children were born weren't unheard of. It was customary practice amongst the society circles. However, using blood and dark magic wasn't common. Only the ancient and noble families such as the Blacks' and Malfoys' still used them.

She'd only hoped that her child was born a boy or that the Malfoys' never had a boy. That would be the only way the contract could be voided null.

* * *

 **18** **th** **September 1979 – Muggle London**

Everyone had thought that Helena was overseas when in fact, she had hidden in the muggle part of London. Helena reconnected with an old friend, Andromeda Tonks, who had managed to acquire her some fake muggle papers. The disowned witch knew what Helena meant about forbidden love and so they had bonded quite easily. She was the shoulder Helena cried on when she had heard that _he_ had been killed.

It was late at night and she was about to leave after visiting Andy and Ted when she felt it. Her water had just broke. Her shocked gasp alerted Andromeda who knew exactly what had happened.

"The papers and bag" Helena gasped. They were at her flat.

"I'll be right back, just stay right here" Andromeda immediately apparated to Helena's flat and was back within minutes. They rushed her to the nearest muggle hospital.

They had rehearsed this situation many times. The receptionist at the hospital asked for her name and for Andromeda's relation to the her. "Helena Yates" she said. "Andy's my cousin." It wasn't a lie; the Blacks' were very distantly related to the Yaxleys'.

She was immediately rushed into a birthing suite when she felt something seep onto her leg. She was bleeding.

Andromeda held Helena's hand as she watched the nightmare unfold. Muggle doctors aren't nearly as advanced as Wizarding healers. Muggle births are known to be more labour-intrusive. She knew that her friend would die trying to birth the child but willed herself to stay strong.

Helena had told Andromeda of her plans when she was in her second trimester. Helena would anchor a glamour charm into the child's magical core to hide the identity and looks of the child until told of their true heritage or on the child's 20th birthday. Although Helena loved her unborn child, she could not bring it to the magical world and face her brother, and if she did not return before the year was up he would hunt her down. Thus, she'd decided to hide the baby where no one would look; in the home of a muggle couple. She would place the child into adoption.

At 3:49am on the 19th of September 1979, the baby was born and Helena Jacqueline Yaxley had passed away from blood loss. With tears streaming down Andromeda's face, she vowed to fulfil Helena's plans. When they were alone, Andromeda channelled the child's magical core and changed what the baby would look like. The blonde tuft of hair on her head would change into thick, brown locks and the baby's eyes would become brown.

Andromeda placed the child into adoption, the only requirements she had was that the child's first name begin with a 'H' and her middle name begin with a 'J'.

Diane and Peter Granger, the muggle couple that adopted her, named her 'Hermione Jean Granger'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still don't know where I'm going with this** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **19** **th** **September 1999**

It had been just over a year since the defeat of the Dark Lord. Hermione Jean Granger was a War Heroine who had helped take down Voldemort. Once the war was over, she and Ron had shared a kiss and had since been dating.

Unlike her best friends Harry and Ginny, she hadn't wanted to rush into marriage. In fact, Ginny was currently pregnant with her first child. Since finding out about the news, everyone had grown accustomed to Ron constantly pressuring Hermione into getting married and following suit.

Obviously, Hermione had turned him down every time he'd asked, stating that they don't even live together, and she'd wanted to wait another 3 more years when they'd be financially stable.

Living at her parents' home would allow her to save the money needed to put a deposit down on a house.

Hermione had bought them back to England and restored their memories. At first, they were understandably angry at her but then they'd softened up. She was the only child they had, and she wasn't even blood-related to them. Hermione had been known that she was adopted since she started school, but she loved them just as much as she would love her biological parents.

The clock on the side-table next to her bed turned to 3:49am. Her body morphed into her true form. The witch would be in for a surprise when she woke up.

Hours later, an alarm sounded, startling Hermione. 'Time to get up', she thought. She stretched and walked to the bathroom which was directly in front of her bedroom. As soon as she looked in the mirror, a scream could be heard throughout the house!

"Are you okay, love?" Diane Granger asked.

Hermione was in complete shock. An owl perched itself on the bathroom window. Wondering who it could be from, she opened the letter.

* * *

 _ **To my dearest child,**_

 _ **If you're reading this, happy birthday! It's not everyday you turn 20 and enter adulthood.**_

 _ **I know you're probably confused, but if this letter has been sent, it means that I, your biological mother, is dead.**_

 _ **Many years ago, I fell in love with a man I wasn't allowed to fall in love with. You are the result of the relationship we had. The moment I found out I was with child, I knew I had to save at least one of us.**_

 _ **You see, my brother was a death eater and would've killed us for carrying an illegitimate child, especially because his family were known as blood traitors. So, I fled to the place they wouldn't dare search. I fled to the muggle world and my dearest friend Andromeda Tonks gave me fake muggle papers, so I could have you in a muggle hospital.**_

 _ **The reason I could leave was because I had tricked everyone into thinking that I had travelled around Europe for the year. My brother allowed me to leave under a few conditions; I had to sign several blood contracts. Upon returning, I'd be married off to Rabastan Lestrange. The second blood contract I had to sign meant that my firstborn daughter would have to marry the Malfoys firstborn son. If I had not returned, my brother would look for me and if I had returned with you, we'd be torn from limb to limb.**_

 _ **If you are my son, skip past this part, however, if you are my daughter, I am terribly sorry. You must find out whether the Malfoys had a son. Blood magic is not something to joke about. It is legally binding and recognized above all other contracts. The terms of the one we both agreed to mean that you must be married before you turn 21. Therefore, you would have a year to marry the Malfoy heir. Blood magic is very powerful. I regret that I could not get this removed from the contract. If you do not marry him before your 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **birthday next year, you will both die.**_

 _ **You may have noticed your looks have changed. A glamour has been placed and was being anchored by your magical core. Of course, the glamour effects would be negated once you reach adulthood.**_

 _ **I have left you a few other things. All of which should be in Andromeda's possession. Please find her. She can explain everything.**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Helena Jacqueline Yaxley**_

* * *

She almost fainted. She was a Yaxley? Although she had known that she was never actually related to the Granger's, it felt weird acknowledging herself by a different name.

Her adopted mother read the first part of the letter and immediately hugged Hermione. "You finally know!"

Hermione gave her a weak smile. "I have to go find Andromeda."

"Okay, sweetheart. Happy birthday. Is dinner still on?" Diane asked.

"Of course, mum!" Hermione said. Diane and Peter Granger would always be her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews!  
Props to aryan778 who pointed out the quote in the summary that references GreekMythology!Hermione **

**Again, I don't know where this story is going but I sense that after this chapter, you're all gonna hate me** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **19th September 1999 - Tonks Estate**

Andromeda Tonks knew that the day had finally come. Helena's child would be visiting her soon; maybe sometime this week. She sat in the living room with her grandson Teddy, watching the toddler play with his toys.

Andromeda looked up when she heard the faint sound of knocking on the front door.

Upon opening it, Andromeda gasped. "You look so much like your mother."

Hermione looked at the letter in her hand. "She said to find you. You have some of her things and she said that you could explain everything."

"O-of course! Please, come in. You may call me Andy." Andromeda ushered the woman in.

She momentarily forgot that her looks had changed. "I know who you are, Andy." Hermione said, smiling. "We were both Order members. It's how I knew where your house was."

The dark-haired woman looked at her with confusion.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger."

After staring at her for a minute, Andy immediately launched herself at the woman and put her in a tight embrace. "Your mother would have killed me if she had known I'd allowed you to fight in this war. Oh Merlin! I'll be right back!"

Hermione watched as she walked down the hallway and disappeared, returning a few minutes later.

Andromeda levitated a box into the living room where she had left Hermione. "These were your mother's things that she had bought with her when she stayed in the muggle world. The other things from her flat are in my Gringotts vault and I will have them moved into the Yaxley vault when I go there next."

Hermione picked up an old photograph of her mother and stared at it while Andromeda accioed a full-length mirror and propped it against a wall in the living room. Hermione stood up and looked at herself and compared it to the picture.

She had grown since changing into her true form. The once petite and small 5'4" body had grown five inches and had developed more curves. Her brown and bushy mane had transformed into sleek and straight strawberry blonde locks. Her face looked more pronounced, more aristocratic; she had defined cheekbones and refined features that were striking but not offensive. Her facial features were completely different to the soft, average profile she once had. Her eyes were sapphire blue, just like… 'No', she thought. 'It's not possible…'

"You have your father's eyes" Andromeda smiled. "But other than that, everything else is your mother. Her eyes were a softer blue with green specks in them. Hmm… and your hair is a bit darker than hers. She had golden blonde hair."

"Wh-who was my father?" Hermione asked. She had remembered learning about genetics during science class at her primary school. She learnt all about dominant genes and hereditary traits. She knew of one family who had the exact shade of eyes she had; she knew the answer but needed to confirm it.

"Charles Weasley, brother of Arthur and Bilius Weasley" Andromeda spoke softly. "He died a few months after your mother found refuge in the muggle world."

* * *

 **19th September 1999 - The Burrow**

As soon as Hermione had found out who her father was, she bid Andromeda a quick goodbye, promised to return to ask more questions, grabbed the box of possessions and immediately apparated to the Burrow. She landed in the kitchen, startling the Weasley matriarch.

Molly shrieked and pointed her wand at the intruder. "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! This home is warded!" the matriarch screeched.

Again, Hermione had momentarily forgotten about her new looks. She cursed her lapse in judgment. Molly's shriek had alerted the whole Weasley clan who were all at the house for the usual Sunday lunch. More wands were pointed at her.

"Molly, it's me, Hermione…" she began cautiously. "I can explain everything once everyone puts their wands away…"

Ron eyed the blonde woman and asked her a question while he pressed his wand to her neck. "In 4th year, who did Harry have a crush on?"

Hermione eyed him curiously. Although the war was over, I guess they did still have to follow Auror Moody's words of 'Constant Vigilance'. "Cho Chang and she also rejected him when he asked her to the Yule ball."

Everyone put their wands down slowly and Ginny smacked her husband Harry upon realizing that Harry asked her to the ball _after_ he'd been rejected by the Ravenclaw.

Hermione explained that she was adopted and that at birth, a glamour was anchored onto her magical core, which by her speculation, altered it; keeping her identity completely hidden from the Wizarding world. Only a very magical being could've thought of anchoring spells to a magical core knowing the spells would slowly leave as the core grew stronger. She furthered explained that upon her magical core maturing into adulthood, it took away the glamour completely.

Everyone was shocked. Only Ron, Harry and Ginny knew she was adopted and that was because she had told them about restoring her adoptive parents' memories. She had explained that they were angry at her but had softened because she was the only child they'd ever have.

"Believe me, I know that this is a big shock and I will explain it all in full detail later" her eyes flickered to meet the Weasley patriarch. "but right now, I need to talk to Arthur privately, please."

Everyone's shocked expressions turned into confusion.

"Right… Erm, Hermione, dear, follow me and we'll talk in the shed?"

* * *

As they walked outside to the shed, Hermione thought about how she should go about this. Arthur closed the shed door behind them.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Arthur looked at her with confusion.

She gulped. "Uhh… your brother, Charles Weasley. What did you know about him?"

Arthur furrowed his brows. "He died in the first Wizarding War. Loved the outdoors. We named Charlie after him, ya know?" Arthur smiled sadly at the thought. "He loved dragons and passed that onto Charlie. Just before the war, he began seeing…" Arthur's eyes went wide when he noticed her uncanny resemblance to another witch he'd known. "Th-there's no way. She went missing the year he di-" Arthur couldn't even finish the sentence.

"My mother, Helena Yaxley, claimed that I was a result of a forbidden love between her and a 'blood traitor' and that he died while she hid in the muggle world." Hermione looked at the ground.

"B-but if that's true… th-then that makes you first cousins with my children, wit-with Ronald." Both Hermione and Arthur looked green at the thought. Arthur was scared to ask such a private question. "Are you- have you and him-?"

"No. We were waiting for marriage…" Hermione choked out.

Arthur looked relieved and held the witch in an embrace while she sobbed. "I've always considered you my daughter, even before you dated my son. Now you really are family" the man smiled and gazed into her eyes. "You have his eyes, you know?"

Hermione almost laughed. All these years she'd been teasing Harry about everyone telling him about the resemblance his eyes had to his mother's and now she was practically in the same boat.

Once Hermione felt composed, they returned to house and found everyone eagerly awaiting them.

* * *

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do. My biological mother was a witch named Helena Yaxley." Everyone gasped at hearing the name Yaxley. She understood the shock – Corban Yaxley was a famous death eater. "She convinced everyone that she would be travelling Europe for a year, when she was actually hiding in the muggle world to have me."

At everyone's silence, she continued. "She had help from Andromeda Tonks and had given birth to me at a muggle hospital under a false name. I was then put into adoption. According to her, if I returned with her to the Wizarding world, we'd both be dead. She'd be a social pariah if she weren't killed but my guess is that Corban would've killed me. If she never returned, her brother would search for her and if he found her with me, he'd kill her. She was under a blood contract to marry one of the Lestrange brothers. Not honouring a contract would dishonour the family." She purposely left out that she was bound by blood contract to marry their worst enemy.

Ginny was sitting on the couch and struggled to get up due to her bulging stomach. "You're still the same old 'Mione I know, just with some different packaging, that's all" she winked at Hermione and hugged her, trying to lighten the situation.

Molly Weasley approached her. "It doesn't matter who your biological parents are, we'll always welcome you into our family, dear."

"Err… well about that" she looked at Arthur who was staring at her with bemusement. "We really are family…"

"W-what do you mean?"

"HOW?!"

Everyone was now screaming, demanding to know what she meant.

Sensing that Hermione didn't know what to say, Arthur decided he wanted to get this over and done with. "SILENCE!" his voice roared through the room. Everyone looked at him because the Weasley patriarch normally had a calm demeanour and they'd never heard him yell before. "Some of you might be too young to remember this. Just before the first Wizarding War, a woman, Helena Yaxley would frequently come over. You see, she was dating someone in the Order. Secretly, of course. I couldn't believe I didn't recognize Hermione immediately. She looks exactly like Helena except the eyes. No, the eyes were too dark to be Helena's. Hermione's eye colour is the shade of your uncle Charles Weasley's."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn. I can feel the oncoming onslaught I am about to receive. Please don't kill me lel**

 **Gonna learn you all a thing:**

 **I went crazy and actually researched what pureblood families could fit the story. Originally, I was going to go with the Nott's but Hermione was born in late September and Theo was born in April, which seemed a bit weird.**

 **All pureblood families are actually inextricably linked to one another. Lysandra Yaxley (an actual canon character) married Acturus Black and had Cedrella Black who married Septimus Weasley who then had Arthur and two unnamed boys. For this fic, I'm trying to picture Lysandra being a second cousin of sorts to an unnamed Yaxley who had Corban (canon) and Helena (non-canon).**

 **Did you know: Draco is distant cousins with the Weasley's and Potter's? He can be linked to the Weasley's through Cedrella Weasley and Lucretia Prewett (Molly's maiden name), and he can be possibly linked to Harry by Dorea Potter. All of these women are on his maternal side.**

 **On a last note, I thought it would be nice that Arthur commemorate his brothers names through his children's.  
Charles Weasley = Charlie Weasley  
Bilius (it is mentioned that there is a Bilius who is Ron's uncle, so it could mean paternal side) = Bill Weasley and Ron Bilius Weasley **

**Review please :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the fourth chapter in 24 hours. Y'all need to stop peer-pressuring me into uploading more lol.  
** **I'd like to put it out there that this is the first story I've ever "published" and so yes, I am an amateur writer, and yes, I did change Hermione's looks. The way that J. K. Rowling wrote about Wizarding families were that they were immediately distinguishable. Red hair, blue eyes and freckles = Weasley's. Dark hair and dark eyes with "arrogant looks" = Blacks, etc. Because Hermione is a Weasley-Yaxley combination, she's going to look like it.**

* * *

 **Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The Weasley clan immediately turned and kept glancing between Hermione and the youngest Weasley male, Ron.

Ronald met her gaze and looked like he was going to be sick. "What- how- I-" No words would escape Ron's lips. He was too shocked to even talk, and his ears had turned as red as his hair. Ron was angry.

Finally finding his words, Ron spoke. "How long have you known?"

Hermione glanced at the clock in the living room. "About two, maybe three hours. I began looking at the similarities between the photograph of my mother and I noticed the only difference was that I didn't have her eyes. Th-the exact shade of eyes I have is the same shade you all have. I immediately apparated here once Andromeda confirmed the identity of my f-father."

Ron wordlessly left the room. No one could blame him, really. Imagine finding out your girlfriend, someone you had fantasied about and snogged daily was your cousin. Your immediate cousin, not a distant one; most pureblood and some half-blood families are all interconnected and as such, it wasn't completely frowned upon to marry a very distant cousin.

"Ron" Gin tried to yell to him and get him to stay but he opened the front door and slammed it shut on his way out. She immediately glanced at Hermione. "Sorry he's walking away. I know you guys probably have a lot to talk about…"

"It's not your fault, Gin. I completely understand how he feels." Hermione loved him dearly but since the revelation that Charles Weasley was her father, she had felt utterly confused about what she really felt about the redhead.

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair. Ron hadn't yet returned, and the topic was changed to lighten the mood. They were all celebrating Hermione's birthday.

"…wedding's coming up in a few weeks and…" Hermione zoned out. At the mention of Percy's wedding to Penelope Clearwater, she frowned which cause lines to form on her forehead.

Sensing her agitation, Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione nodded and whispered back, "after lunch. Bring Harry."

Once lunch had finished and they had helped clean up a bit, the trio moved to Ginny's old bedroom.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Harry asked.

"Hermione hasn't told us everything, you oblivious git!" Ginny screeched at him. Hermione only laughed at what she said, knowing that Harry feared the hormone-enraged woman.

"What do you know of blood contracts?" sighed Hermione.

Harry gasped. "Blood is a powerful thing in the Wizarding world… Give a single drop of it to the wrong person and you could be signing your life away."

"He's right" the redhead nodded solemnly. "Blood contracts are powerful. Only families like the Malfoy's still use them. They're practically unbreakable… in fact, they're only voided by death."

"My mother, Helena, couldn't leave before she signed blood contracts."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you told us in your story. She agreed to marry Lestrange upon her return."

"That wasn't the only contract she signed…" Hermione was shaking.

"No…" Ginny gazed up and into Hermione's blue eyes which were now brimming with tears.

"She agreed that her firstborn daughter would marry another pureblood family's firstborn son. The only way it would be voided was if I were a boy or they didn't have an heir to carry on the family name…"

"When-" Harry choked out. "When do you have to marry by? Is there even a date? Maybe you could just avoid the git and never marry anyone…"

"Harry, that's bloody genius!" his wife said.

"One year. Once I turn 21 I have to marry him or else we both die." Hermione was openly sobbing now.

"It'll be fine, 'Mione" the pregnant woman tried to comfort her. "I'm sure the bloke's not that bad…"

"What's his name? Do we know him?" Harry asked.

Hermione gulped. "Draco Malfoy".

Ginny's blue eyes widened while Harry's eyes lit up. The dark-haired boy was oddly calm. "You said it was only breakable by death, right?"

Ginny nodded, mutely. "Harry? Harry what the bloody hell are you up to?"

"It's simple, really. We kill him." Harry said, grinning like a maniac.

* * *

 **A/N: The next few chapters might be a bit slow because I have to write about the Malfoys + I have to make them meet.**

 **Reviews are appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was going to post this chapter tomorrow, but I got curious. How would you guys like this story to go? Leave a review :P**

* * *

 **Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **September 19, 1999 – Draco's Apartment**

Draco sighed. It was a Sunday and he had planned to sleep in until at least midday. He glanced at his watch. '8:24am? Merlin!' he thought to himself.

He had woken up due to an owl pecking at his window. Walking to the window and opening it, he recognized the black eagle owl of his parents. The elegant writing on the parchment simply stated that he is required to go to the manor immediately.

Draco shook his head and started to make himself look presentable. It must be about the wedding. Although he had told his mother and fiancée, Astoria, to do whatever they wanted, both women insisted that he joined them and plan the wedding.

His father had negotiated a deal with Albion Greengrass for their youngest daughter Astoria to marry him. The Greengrass family had remained neutral during the war, however, it was a fact commonly known by high society that their funds had depleted. Of course, they could gain a pretty penny by selling their ancestral home, but Albion Greengrass was a proud man.

He'd married his eldest daughter off to Theodore for a marriage settlement that was paltry, in Draco's opinion. So obviously he'd wised up since then.

His neutral stance on the war would make the Malfoy name respectable again, or so the man claimed, thus making this marriage more valuable. The amount he was making the Malfoy family pay was 500,000 galleons, which wouldn't leave a dent in their vaults. But nevertheless, Albion would have enough to live out his days unless he gambled this amount away, like he did with their fortune. Astoria would be well taken care of and she'd be able to spend the Malfoy fortune if she popped out an occasional brat.

The thought of that money-hungry whore made him sick. Well, not a whore, Draco thought. Albion had disgustingly reassured Draco that she was 'pure' and thus, made the deal even more valuable. 'Maybe that's why Daphne was so cheap', he chucked to himself.

It was the only choice, his father claimed. All other pureblood women in Wizarding Britain wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole, not that he'd want to touch them with his pole either, but you get the point; he'd be the last pureblooded Malfoy if this arrangement went sour.

His father still held prejudice over blood, despite what had occurred in the war, whereas the war had changed Narcissa and Draco. They'd had to endure watching muggles and muggleborns alike be tortured and slaughtered. In the end, he'd seen the error of his ways. Their blood did not bleed brown and muddy like his father had claimed; their blood was just as scarlet as his.

Rousing from his thoughts, he walked into his fireplace and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

The moment he flooed in, he was greeted by the sight of his father grinning like a lunatic.

"What's with the smile?" Draco raised an eyebrow at the man, questioningly.

"We get to save half a million galleons." Lucius smile became bigger, if that were even possible.

"What did you do?" Draco glared at him accusingly.

"Oh, something brilliant, Draco. Something brilliant." The senior Malfoy clutched a glowing document in his hand and passed it to him.

Draco had seen this document once before, when he was younger. But why was it glowing now?

His eyes widened.

Many years ago, Lucius had shown Draco the blood contract that had been drawn up. It wasn't glowing back then because the other child hadn't existed… Or so they thought.

Lucius told him that if Helena Yaxley had a daughter before she had fled and never returned, Draco would've married Helena's child.

The contract had magically filled in the missing name and it was now printed next to his.

"How are you so sure that she is Helena's daughter?"

"These papers cannot lie. Blood contracts cannot be voided unless by death or in this case, Helena not having a daughter that 'existed'. We both had to sign this contract with our blood. Since my blood is part of you and your magical core, you were immediately recognized when you were born. It had automatically filled your name in." Lucius explained. "She must've hid the child and altered her magical core to not recognize her as a Yaxley until adulthood. Helena had died some time ago...

Corban was in search of his long-lost sister for many years and hadn't found any clues as to where she had gone. The blood contract he made her sign wasn't exactly strict. It just stated that as soon as she returned she'd be married to Rabastan. Obviously, she never returned so it was quite possible she was still alive. He was slowly giving up and decided to check the family tapestry that was hidden in one of the rooms of their manor and he'd noticed that her name had faded, meaning she had died. If there was a child recognized as a 'Yaxley', he would've seen it on the tapestry."

Draco understood clearly; this completely negated the contract his father and Albion made. The contract signed with blood promises death if he did not find and marry Helena's child.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews last chapter! A lot of you are excited and some of you are a bit confused about the contract, etc. so I'm going to try clear this up in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **19** **th** **September 1999 – Malfoy Manor**

Draco needed to think; how would he find the woman when he didn't even know what she looked like?

The only thing he had to go by was her name, 'Hermione Yaxley'.

* * *

Draco closed his eyes and clutched the glowing document in his hand. Her core had matured into adulthood and she was now being recognized as a Yaxley. Therefore, the contract was glowing; it was certifying that they had a legally-binding betrothal.

His eyes shot open. The Malfoy tapestry would recognize her. The moment Draco and Astoria were engaged, there was a faint line connecting his face to hers and it showed her immediate family.

* * *

Draco was panting hard by the time he had reached the Malfoy library. He had sprinted all the way there, alarming his parents in the process.

He smiled at the sight of the tapestry. He had spent many nights sitting by it, memorizing the faces and names while learning about the family history from his father.

The picture of his face was now connected to a new one; a blonde woman with blue eyes. He gasped. It wasn't her breathtaking beauty that caught his attention, it was her immediate family.

He could picture his ancestors rolling in their graves.

Her father was a Weasley.

His brows furrowed in confusion. But Weasley wasn't her last name… 'Oh Merlin!' he thought to himself.

This day was getting better and better; she was a child born out of wedlock.

'Maybe her father didn't know about the child', Draco thought to himself. If she were born in a Wizarding hospital it would be impossible to fool the documentation; a drop of her blood would be placed on it which would immediately recognize her as a Weasley. However, if she was born in a muggle hospital, the original birth certificate could say 'Yaxley' and could then be easily charmed to read a different surname. But if she was born in a muggle hospital, she was more than likely raised in the muggle world.

How was he going to explain this revelation to his parents? 'Oh, I found out that my betrothed is a bastard child raised in the muggle world, whose father is a Weasley… but on the bright side, she's a pureblood.' If the situation wasn't so dire, he would've laughed at the thought.

* * *

"Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy stood at the doorway leading into the library.

"Yes, mother?"

"Why on Earth did you sprint all the way here? Did you forget that you're a Wizard who can apparate?" Narcissa smiled at him.

"What can you tell me about Helena Yaxley?" Draco asked, ignoring her questions.

Narcissa raised a perfectly groomed brow at him. "We were friends. She was in my year at Hogwarts… very beautiful girl." Narcissa smiled sadly, having heard that she passed away years ago. "She told us all about how she wanted to travel. Helena knew her brother would arrange her marriage soon."

Draco cleared his throat. "She had a daughter."

Narcissa stared at him, wide-eyed. She had been the one to approach Corban with the idea of marrying their children. Narcissa's gaze averted from Draco to the tapestry, where his fiancée had changed from Astoria Greengrass to Hermione Yaxley.

* * *

 **23** **rd** **September 1999 – Diagon Alley**

To say that his parents were shocked to find out that he'd be marrying someone part Weasley, was an understatement.

Lucius Malfoy looked murderous. Although Lucius was elated that he wouldn't be handing over money to the Greengrass family, he began trying to research if there was a way out of this contract. It was fruitless; it was unbreakable.

His mother on the other hand, was overjoyed. She wouldn't have to associate with the greedy Greengrass family. She had scrapped everything they had planned for their wedding and had begun new plans.

Draco had tried to escape his parents who were driving him insane. His mother had taken it upon herself to randomly visit him and discuss plans that he still didn't care for. As such, Draco had decided to go to Diagon Alley.

He didn't want to be found at the Manor or at his apartment when the Greengrass family found out. Draco knew that they would blow a gasket over losing the half a million Galleon contract.

But of course, the fates always smiled upon Draco.

He was walking towards Quality Quidditch Supplies when Draco spotted the duo that would cause his impending death.

Draco had started to turn around and attempt to discreetly walk away when he heard one of the Greengrass girls yell his name.

He sped up his walking, trying to hide in the crowd. He knew his attempts would be useless because only one other person had the same hair colour as his; Lucius Malfoy. They would be easily spotted in a crowd.

So, Draco wised up and started running, trying to make it to the Leaky Cauldron where the apparition point was. He chanced a look behind him and saw the Greengrass girls still in pursuit of him.

Draco then landed on top of something, or rather someone. While looking behind, Draco had quite literally run into a person, causing both to fall over. The girl beneath him had sapphire blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

"Malfoy", the girl shrieked.

* * *

 **A/N: So they've met. Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn. hahahaha**

 **Please leave a review :P I like reading where you guys want this to go/your opinion so far**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know a lot of people hate the length of my chapters, but I find it easier to write things when they're shorter. I feel like I'm making the read more boring by dragging it on. But in saying that, I have been uploading an average of 2 chapters per day :P**

* * *

 **Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **23** **rd** **September 1999 – Diagon Alley**

Hermione had just exited Flourish and Blotts when she noticed a large figure hurdling straight towards her. Before she had time to try move and avoid collision, the person crashed into her. This caused them both to tumble over.

The body on top of hers was lean, muscly, and so very heavy.

She opened her eyes and saw a shock of white-blond hair.

She shrieked. "Malfoy!"

The Malfoy heir appeared momentarily shocked from the sudden collision but then he grinned, while getting off her and trying to stand. Once he stood, he grabbed her hand, trying to hoist her up. "Miss Yaxley" he said, just before he pressed his lips to her knuckles.

She immediately retracted her hand. How did he know what she looked like?

Hermione saw the Greengrass sisters approaching. Draco turned around to look at what had caught her attention. She took the distraction as her queue to try to escape. Hermione bolted.

She could hear someone running a few strides behind her.

Hermione was being chased by Draco, who was running from the Greengrass sisters.

She was trying to will her legs to move faster towards the apparition point. It was just around the corner from where she was.

The moment she reached the alleyway, she pulled her wand out of her pocket, closed her eyes, and was beginning to picture where she wanted to be taken.

Just as she was about to cast the spell, arms latched around her waist, startling her. She could then feel herself being apparated. This caused her to freak out even more as she tried to untangle herself from the person's arms.

* * *

 **23** **rd** **September 1999 – Wizarding London**

They were in an apartment.

The strong arms released her, and she immediately turned around to give this person a piece of her wand and her mind.

"Make yourself at home" Draco said.

Hermione didn't think he knew he was talking to the girl he bullied at school, but she still didn't know how he knew who she was.

"Where are we and how do you know who I am?"

"My flat – well, actually, it'll be our flat by next year unless you want to kill us both" he said, giving her his famous Malfoy smirk. "Imagine my shock when a few days ago, the contract started glowing." He walked across the room, grabbed a document, and made a copy of it. The copy was then placed in her hand.

"That doesn't answer my question." She began walking towards the door. Hermione had no idea where she was or where the nearest apparition point would be. She could feel the wards around her; only Malfoys could apparate in and out as they pleased.

"I was engaged to Astoria."

'Well, that explains why he was being chased', she thought.

"Our blood contract was deemed more important than the marriage contract my father signed with hers. Her face on our tapestry was replaced with yours. It's joint by a faint line that signifies engagement. It's how I knew who you were, and how I couldn't let you get away."

"That's called abduction, Malfoy" she glared at him.

"Well then, maybe you'll get Stockholm syndrome" he tried to joke.

She sneered at him. What would happen if he knew that she was Hermione Granger?

"We need to talk about the blood contract. When's your birthday? Mine's the 5th of June."

"Aw, that's nice Malfoy. Want me to buy you a present?" she sneered at him.

"All jokes aside, if we don't wed by the time the eldest one of us turns 21 we both die." Draco looked sombre at the thought.

Hermione threw her hands in the air. "Well that's just fantastic, really." She gazed into his eyes and glared. "We have 361 days left!"

* * *

 **A/N: Do you guys want Draco to find out that Hermione is the girl he'd tormented at Hogwarts? Or should she try get to know him first? Please leave a review :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I got an overwhelming response from you guys last chapter! Thanks to everyone for reviewing and telling me where they wanted this story to go c:**

 **To answer bigmommak: Thanks for your review. In the end of Chapter 1 it states that Andromeda's only request for whoever adopts the child would be for their first name to begin with a 'H' and middle name begin with a 'J'. She did not know the child's name nor pieced it together when she met Hermione Jean Granger during the war. **

**To DragonFireWitch: I agree, it would be fun for him to suffer for the next 361 days lol. I especially can't wait for when Ron finds out about the blood contract, he'll like lose his sh*t over it lmao :P**

 **Moonsong78** **: I completely agree! Draco (in my point of view) is a smart man! I like to think he came a close second to Hermione in terms of marks, so sooner or later he would've pieced it together**

 **Thank you everyone else for reviewing + telling me that y'all wanted Hermione to tell Draco that she's the War Heroine he bullied in school!**

 **Enjoy xx**

* * *

 **Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **23** **rd** **September 1999 – Wizarding London**

"We have 361 days left!"

The words rang in his ear. 361 days. Just over 51 weeks.

"I suppose I should offer you a belated happy birthday?"

She rolled her eyes at his words. "What did we need to discuss about the blood contract? It's straightforward; we marry, or we die. What else is there to it?"

"This isn't just 'marry or die'. Read the copy of the contract I gave you." He was trying to gauge her reaction. "This contract extends far beyond a betrothal; it has marriage terms on it. We can't divorce, there's enforced fidelity, we need a child to pass on the Malfoy name…"

The document was several pages long because of the many subsections their parents had agreed to. Yet he watched her eyes go watery looking at the first few pages.

They stood in silence while she skimmed through the contract. There were no possible loopholes. They would be stuck with each other forever; in marriage or in death. There would be no escaping.

"How are you okay with this?" The blonde woman asked him. He could tell she was trying to keep a neutral expression, but the way her eyes glistened and lips quivered, he could tell she was upset.

He'd had a few days to mull things over. Of course, at the beginning he was upset. He had gotten out of a betrothal he didn't want to be in, but he was chucked in another one. Draco shrugged at her question. "There's no point crying over spilled milk."

"Aren't you outraged over the fact that we're being forced into a marriage with someone we don't actually know, Malfoy? I don't know your favourite colour, your favourite past time, what you do for a living..."

He frowned when she called him by his last name. "I kind of got used to it during my first betrothal. My favourite colour is green, I still love quidditch, and I help my father run Malfoy Enterprises." He gave her a half-smile. It was the first day they'd met, and she had already put more effort in than Astoria had done during the one-year period they'd been betrothed. "What do you want me to do? Court you? Show you that it wouldn't be so bad?"

Hermione bit her lip, unsure of how to answer. "I just always thought I'd marry for lo-love."

"I can't promise you that we'll fall in _love_. But maybe we could get there someday." He gazed into her eyes, trying to show her that he meant every word.

"When are we getting married?" she frowned.

"Maybe next July? What do you think?"

She furrowed her brows at his statement. "Why so late? You're cutting it awfully close."

He shrugged again and gave her a cheeky grin. "You want to be courted. It'll give us time to get to know each other and let my mother plan the society wedding she wants us to have."

Hermione groaned. She obviously wasn't looking forward to meeting his parents.

Draco turned around and went into his bedroom to grab a velvet box. The moment he went back into the living room, the blonde woman looked at the box and gasped. Her eyes were comically wide.

"It's pureblood tradition. Would you rather a ring or a necklace?" He gave her a smirk when he saw her confused look. "In pureblood society, courting is shown by a bracelet or earrings. When you want the public to know that we are to be betrothed, I will give you a ring and necklace that match this set."

He opened the box and was satisfied when he heard her gasp. It was one of the many Malfoy heirlooms.

Draco had chosen out a simple but elegant platinum piece. He watched as she murmured 'thanks' and put on the diamond earrings. He grabbed the matching bracelet as soon as she was done and lifted her right arm up.

His shock caused him to drop the bracelet on the ground and meet her eyes. There was only one possible person who had that same 'mudblood' scar and she didn't look a thing like the woman in front of him.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooooh snap! I really didn't know how Herms was gonna explain that she was Hermione Jean Granger so I figured this way would be easier. Idk tho**

 **Please review and let me know how you think Draco's gonna act about this newfound revelation!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind support and reviews last chapter!**

* * *

 **Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Hermione squeaked when she felt Draco's cool fingertips touch her wrist. She watched in fascination as the platinum bracelet fell to the floor.

"That's- no." Draco looked positively mortified. He looked repulsed by the word on her wrist. His molten grey eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Who put you up to this? Was it Nott? He's the only friend that knows- Merlin's bloody ballsack! He finally got me back for that prank I pulled on him 6th year!" he was now laughing hysterically. "That bloke always did like the sick jokes."

"Nott didn't put me up to this" she furrowed her brows.

He looked almost serious. "Well, it's not April Fools" she watched as he pinched the hand awkwardly holding onto her wrist. "And it appears that I'm not dreaming…"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I suppose you want an explanation…"

He gave her a facial expression that practically said, "No shit, really?" His eyes raked over the wrist he was still touching. He moved his fingers over the foul word and traced the letters, as if trying to feel if it was only a glamour. She watched his jaw clench as he felt the hardness and bumpy texture of the scar. She hissed at the pain and he thought that he had hurt her, so he dropped her wrist.

It had been over a year since being tortured, but due to the cursed blade that Bellatrix Lestrange used along with the cruciatus curse, she could still feel the pain sometimes. 'He was going to find out eventually', she thought to herself.

Taking a steadying breath, she began to tell her story. "On my 20th birthday, I woke up and my looks had changed. I got a letter from my biological mother that explained a few things…" she admired that he was listening without interrupting her, but she was worried about the stoic expression he had on his face.

"I'm sorry…" he choked out. He looked like he was turning green.

She looked at him questioningly. "About what?"

"The scar? The way my Aunt tortured you? Everything? I'm not apologizing because we're going to be forced to be married… but I want to say sorry for the way I treated you at school. I'm sorry for calling you that disgusting word and for not stopping my Aunt from ca-carving it into you, reminding you forever…" Draco gulped.

"You really were a foul, evil ferret back at Hogwarts" she grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "Thank you. You couldn't have done anything to stop it without getting yourself killed. I'd like to thank you for not ratting us out and for helping us escape. It takes a changed man to admit his wrongdoings."

"Me? A ferret? Says the newest weasel to join the family" he smirked.

Her smile dropped a little bit. "Yo-you know about that?"

"The tapestry shows your immediate family. You should've seen my father's reaction!" he grinned from ear to ear.

She couldn't help but laugh. "I never did quite understand the feud between our families." Hermione was glad the awkward tension was gone from the air.

"Sit down and relax, Granger. I'll tell you about it." He sat down on one of the couches and she sat down across from him. "It all started with Cedrella Weasley… she was a Black, you know? Well my great-grandfather Nicholas the second wanted her. Good ol' Septimus Weasley snooped in from under his nose and married her! Did you know she's your grandmother?" He looked so relaxed telling this story. "I think it didn't help that Arthur and Molly had so many children. Even though my family are rich, that was something that money couldn't buy. My mother was only able to have me but even then, you can't buy the affection they all have for each other."

Hermione was glad that the war had changed the arrogant boy she used to know. They found that they had many things in common, and it helped that he was almost as smart as she was. The conversation continued to flow and change; it wasn't friendship, but it was at least mutual respect.

Narcissa Malfoy found them on the couch one hour later when she had decided to spontaneously visit her son.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't know how to make Draco react but I knew he had to go all drama queen/hysterical until Hermione explained everything.**

 **I wonder how Narcissa's gonna react though :P**

 **Leave a review and let me know how y'all think this is gonna go!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing last chapter! So glad that a lot of you agree with the way I wrote Draco's reaction. Although he is known to be dramatic, war changes people. This chapter's gonna be a bit "quiet" and is kind of a filler but it's a bit longer than what I've been posting so hopefully this keeps you guys happy hahahaha :P**

* * *

 **Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **23** **rd** **September 1999 – Wizarding London**

Hermione leapt to her feet the moment she heard the faint 'pop' of apparition. Narcissa Malfoy was looking at her and… smiling?

"You look exactly like your mother did when she was your age… but the eyes are definitely your fathers."

"Um, thanks Mrs Malfoy." Hermione bit her lip, not knowing whether it was a compliment or not. She knew that she'd eventually have to meet his parents, but she didn't expect that it would be so soon.

The smile Narcissa gave her unsettled her. It was weird seeing her openly showing emotions; the few times Hermione had encountered Narcissa, the older witch had been cold and stoic. "Please, call me Narcissa. After all, that will be your future title."

"Um, right. Thanks, _Narcissa_." Hermione turned her heard towards Draco. "I better get going. Thanks for the talk, Mal- Draco. Owl me." She knew that Narcissa would most likely question her if she referred to _Draco_ by his surname.

Of course the prat immediately caught on to why she used his first name. "No problems, _Hermione_." He gave her a wink and cheeky grin, but for theatrics sake he grabbed her hand and placed his lips on it.

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and began to magically feel the wards shift, allowing her to apparate in and out of his apartment.

* * *

 **23** **rd** **September 1999 – Muggle London**

Hermione immediately apparated to her parents' home. She wondered how Narcissa and Lucius would take the news of her being Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's "muggleborn" sidekick. She desperately hoped that Malfoy would send her the memories, so she could view it in a pensieve.

Draco was probably looking as much forward to telling his parents who she really was as much as Hermione was looking forward to telling Ron who she was being forced to marry. Merlin, she could already picture Ronald making her out as a traitor and pureblood elitist for marrying the snarky slytherin.

* * *

 **25** **th** **September 1999, Muggle London**

She woke up and heard pecking at her window. It was a dark-brown eagle owl that she didn't recognize. She untied the letter, noting that the owl didn't fly away; the regal looking owl was expecting a reply.

* * *

 _ **To the future Mrs Malfoy (as my mother so aptly put it),**_

 _ **I told my mother about who you really are, after you cowardly ran away once she arrived. Thought you Gryffindors were meant to be all high and mighty mixed in with brave and courageous?**_

 _ **Congratulations, my mother likes you more than she likes me! She's planning on telling my father tonight about you and getting him to lighten up about it. I don't wanna be home when my mother is finished with that talk.**_

 _ **So, dinner tonight at La Bella Rosa? It serves some nice Italian food.**_

 _ **Do try to dress nicely, Granger/Yaxley/Weasley.**_

 _ **From Malfoy**_

* * *

She rolled her eyes and began to write a quick response to send the owl off with.

" _ **Ferret,**_

 _ **Fine. I'll meet you there at 7pm.**_

 _ **Two words: Yule Ball.**_

 _ **From, the only blonde Weasel**_ "

Afterwards, Hermione penned a quick letter to Ginny asking if she could come over. It hadn't even been 10 minutes since she sent the letter when Ginny replied telling her to come over any time.

* * *

 **25** **th** **September 1999 – Potter Residence**

Hermione flooed to 12 Grimmauld Place and immediately ran to hug the pregnant woman. "Gin! How are you?"

"I feel huge and I'm only having one baby! Merlin, imagine what my mother felt like when she was carrying the twins!" Ginny rubbed her tummy affectionately. "But, you didn't come here to talk about me. What's been going on the past few days?"

"I ran into Malfoy at Diagon Alley… or well, he actually ran into me. Quite literally." Hermione laughed. "He recognized me because my face appeared connected to his on his fancy smancy tapestry."

Ginny gasped. "Oh Morgana! What did ferret-face do?"

"Well, he was being chased by the Greengrass sisters, so I began to run to the apparition point. The moment I got there, he apparated both of us to his flat."

"That slimy git! You gotta admit though, he's pretty hot" Ginny grinned.

"What?!" Hermione shrieked and began to turn red.

"If I weren't with Harry, I'd definitely be knocking on his door!" Ginny wagged her eyebrows. "You're not blind, are you? He's grown into his pointed face! And he still plays a bit of quidditch so the bloke's fit…"

Hermione decided to change the subject. "I have a date with him… tonight at La Bella Rosa."

Ginny's eyes widened. "That place is fancy! It's expensive but so utterly exquisite… but you do realize that a lot of purebloods go there, right? 'Cause once you enter with Malfoy, no doubt that everyone will want to know who's the pretty blonde on his arm." The redhead smiled broadly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm just the same-old Hermione, not some pretty eye-candy, Gin!"

"I was only kidding, 'Mione. To us, you're the same-old Hermione just with different looks. But the journalists and high-society won't know who you are unless they've met your mother. You were always a pretty girl, Herms. But Merlin, have you seen your newfound assets?" Ginny had not so subtly referenced her curves and increased chest size. " God, I'd happily trade places with you any day!" Ginny grabbed her hand and led her to the master bedroom. "But enough about that, let's find you something that will blow Malfoy's puny little mind."

They had spent at least an hour going through Ginny's closet and trying on multiple outfits. In the end, they had settled on an emerald green silk camisole top that showed off a faint hint of cleavage and paired it with a leather pencil skirt that had a triangle cut out in the front.

Ginny was currently giving her a lecture about how she never wears makeup. "…just do some faint eyeliner or eyeshadow with mascara, your eyes would look soooo gorgeous. And don't even get me started on wearing lipstick."

"I don't wanna get you started on anything to do with makeup…" Hermione sat down patiently while Ginny was applying her makeup.

Not that Hermione could see it as her eyes were currently shut, but Ginny rolled her eyes. "Take a look at my masterpiece."

The subtle taupe and brown eyeshadow mixed with mascara and winged eyeliner made her eyes stand out and complimented the deep shade of her blue irises. Ginny had even casted a sticking charm on the bold red lipstick to stay-put throughout the evening.

"Oh Merlin! Thank you! What do I owe you?"

"Well… you could be the godmother for James Sirius Potter?" Ginny smiled.

"I would be honoured! Thank you so much Gin…" Hermione embraced Ginny. Her huge bump made the hug a bit awkward.

"It's fine! I'm happy that your hairs more manageable. I'd avada myself if I had to try spell your bushy-hair to stay straight." Ginny laughed. "Now, go home and get some heels on! I want to hear how it goes."

* * *

 **23** **rd** **September 1999 – La Bella Rosa**

Hermione apparated to the entrance of the fancy Italian restaurant a few minutes earlier than the agreed meeting time.

She could feel people staring at her. They weren't exactly being obvious in the way they murmured to each other while not-so-subtly pointing.

Sensing someone approaching her, Hermione turned around and gazed into familiar piercing grey eyes.

Gasps could be heard outside the restaurant. "Malfoy!" a brunette witch screamed.

* * *

 **A/N: Who do you think screamed that? Review and let me know ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Someone kind of guessed who screamed Malfoy's name ;)**

* * *

 **Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **25** **th** **September 1999 – Wizarding London**

Draco was getting ready for his date when he heard a sound coming from his living room. He stepped into the living room while buttoning his crisp white shirt.

Standing next to his fireplace was his one of his best friend's, Blaise Zabini, who was covered in soot from flooing in.

"Blaise, what brings you here?" Draco asked.

"Imagine my shock when I was in Hogsmeade and overheard Pansy and Daphne's conversation…" Blaise grinned. "I managed to hear something about you and Astoria's engagement not working out?"

"Something like that" Draco muttered, still trying to get ready for dinner.

Blaise looked him up and down. "Is that why you're all dressed up? Going out to celebrate?"

"Kind of. And no, you can't join. Sorry mate." Draco grinned, thinking of his date with the blonde bookworm.

"Come for drinks tomorrow night and celebrate with me then! I just came here to give you a warning; Daphne sounded pissed off on her sister's behalf." Blaise rolled his eyes. "There is a reason they're known as the 'Greedy Greengrasses', you know?"

"If I agree, will you piss off, so I can get ready and leave?"

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron at 8pm. If you're late I won't hesitate to hex your bullocks off. I'll bring Theo as well." Blaise stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

* * *

 **25** **th** **September 1999 – La Bella Rosa**

Draco had decided to apparate to La Bella Rosa a few minutes early. It always made a good impression to never be tardy. Plus, he didn't want to dare anger the witch because he had seen her wrath when Potter and Weasley were being dunderheads.

He noticed everyone staring at him and the blonde witch, but he didn't really care. He was used to being in the spotlight for good or bad reasons.

He walked towards her and she turned around, making him stop. She looked breathtaking. Her outfit of a simple green camisole mixed with the leather skirt accentuated her curves perfectly. And her hair… Merlin, he just wanted to run his fingers through it all night.

Just as he was about to walk a few more steps towards Hermione and plant a kiss on her knuckles, a shriek roused him from his thoughts.

"Malfoy!"

He recognized that shrill voice from anywhere.

"Astoria, I would say how lovely it is to see you, but we both know that I'd be lying." Draco smiled at the witch.

The brunette witch glared at him. "Care to explain why this-" Astoria handed him a copy of their engagement contract "has stopped glowing and why your face isn't connected to mine on my family tapestry?"

"Astoria, have you met my fiancée, Hermione Yaxley?" Draco gestured to the beautiful blonde who was staring at them in amusement.

"Lovely to meet you, Astoria was it?" Hermione was attempting to be civil. Draco admired her for that; most people automatically hated exes.

"Oh, how perfect, I didn't even know Yaxley had a child. A death eater's child for a death eater family. Such a great pairing." Astoria snipped, earning even more stares from the crowd that had now gathered in front of the restaurant.

Before Draco could respond, Hermione spoke up. "Actually, Corban is my uncle. Helena is my mother." She then grabbed Draco's hand and led them to the door of the restaurant where a maître d' was waiting, ignoring the gasps of the crowd.

"Table for two. The reservation is under 'Malfoy'." Draco drawled.

They then followed the head hostess to their table which was in a secluded corner of the restaurant.

"So, I take it you guys ended on bad terms" Hermione laughed.

Draco chuckled. "Wouldn't you be pissed if your family just lost a marriage that would've earnt half a million Galleons?"

Hermione choked on her water. "What?!" This small outburst earnt them the looks of all the diners.

"The marriage settlement would've earnt Albion Greengrass 500,000 Galleons. Daphne is married to Theo, so she's taken care of, and once Astoria was married to me, she would be taken care of financially. The Greengrass family barely has any money left. It's common knowledge around the pureblood circles."

"But Daphne always bragged about their many houses and endless supply of money… what happened?"

"Albion has a gambling addiction." Draco simply stated.

Hermione nodded in understanding, it was quite common in the muggle world. This marriage would have allowed him to live a comfortable life; the Galleon currency exchange was currently 1 Galleon to 4.97 Pounds! She could now understand why Astoria was very bitter.

"Look who just walked in" Draco stared at Astoria who was given a table a few metres away.

"Is she on a date… with Marcus Flint?" Hermione was trying to suppress a laugh.

Draco sighed. "They must be really desperate; money's money."

The waiter came over and Draco had ordered their meals. It surprised her that Draco ordered a share-plate for their appetizer and main course and had only ordered one dessert. But what didn't surprise her was that he ordered the most expensive wine on the menu.

"So, what should I call you? Granger, Yaxley, or Weasley?" Draco didn't want to dwell on his previous engagement; he wanted to move onto a lighter more carefree topic just as they had done the other day. He sipped the white wine casually.

"Well, my legal last name is a bit of an issue right now; the muggle world recognizes me as a Granger, the magical world recognizes me as a Yaxley, but the Weasley's are trying to legitimise me as a Weasley… but it won't matter soon because I'll be a Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes. "How about we have a first-name basis? It wouldn't make sense when we're married if we called each other 'Malfoy'."

"Okay, deal." They shook on their agreement and smiled.

A share-plate of antipasti magically appeared on their table. It looked beautiful; there was an assortment of bread, cheese, meat, and vegetables such as artichoke, semi-dried tomatoes and olives arranged intricately.

"Wow" was all Hermione could say when she took a bite.

"I'm glad you agreed to come to dinner with me tonight" he gave her a rare genuine smile.

Hermione laughed. "I was tempted to let your mother track you down after her talk with your father. How do you think he'll react?"

"Well, although he was angry because you're considered an illegitimate child and you're related to his archenemies, he'll probably be happy that you're the war heroine; you'll cause the Malfoy name to gain respect again. But when you do meet him, he'll most likely say a few harsh things… he still has prejudice over blood. The war couldn't change all of us."

Hermione frowned. "I still have to tell Ronald about our engagement, let alone deal with your father."

"How do you think he'll react?" Draco asked. He was sensing that the youngest Weasley male would blow up upon finding out.

"I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't. The longer I wait to tell him, the more hurt he'll be; Ginny and Harry already know. In fact, Ginny helped me choose my outfit. But when I do tell him, he'll overreact." Her frown deepened.

"Send Mrs Potter my regards, she did a fantastic job! You look gorgeous. I would've told you when I first saw you, but something interrupted me."

"Thanks, and I will. Was it something or rather someone?"

Draco watched as she sipped the extravagant wine and complimented his choice. "Someone. I was almost late coming here. Blaise overheard her sister Daphne and Pansy talking about the engagement." He looked up when he saw other people being seated close to them. "Well, shite. Look who's behind you."

"That disgusting little beetle!" she hissed.

"Beetle?" Draco asked, he raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"Oh. That's her unregistered Animagus." Hermione seethed.

It was none other than Rita Skeeter sitting a table away.

* * *

 **A/N: How do you think Rita Skeeter is gonna react? And what about Ron? Leave a review please :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Are y'all proud of me? I'm trying to write longer chapters now lol**

 **Thank you guys for your reviews last chapter! I decided against Ron having a blow-up because it would be so much more rational if Ron just got the hell over it because Hermione is his first cousin and it would just be icky if he came off as jealous in any way. Idk I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **25th September 1999 – La Bella Rosa**

Hermione was seething. Rita Skeeter wrote nothing but false accusations and unfavourable articles, especially about Hermione. She only wondered what Rita's article would say about her now that she's sacred 28 and engaged to the Malfoy heir.

Once the antipasti was finished, it was magically vanished from the table. Another dish appeared in its place.

Hermione looked at it and raised an eyebrow at him.

Draco grinned. "You like seafood, right? This is a La Bella Rosa's famous seafood stew with saffron zabaglione." He gestured to the huge bowl in between them. It had two smaller bowls next to it and was served with bread.

It looked and smelled divine. There was a huge lobster, some moist snapper, clams, mussels, and tender squid in the white wine soup.

She took a bite and couldn't even form words of appreciation for the dish.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Draco asked her. He was grinning at her reaction to each bite of the stew.

After swallowing her bite, she graced him with an answer. "I don't technically have a job right now. But I'm an apprentice under Bill Weasley's tutelage. He's teaching me curse-breaking. I might get a job after I finish, but I want to master another subject like transfiguration or potions. I went with curse-breaking because it pays well, in all honesty."

Draco sighed but gave her a smile. "Once my father finds out you're learning about curse-breaking it'll be only a matter of time until he likes you more than he likes me."

Hermione chuckled. "Just like how your mother likes me more as well?"

"You're a very lucky person because she likes you, because she normally gossips and talks absolute shite about people if she doesn't like them." She watched as Draco finished off his glass of wine and poured more for himself and her.

Just like how the drinks kept pouring, the conversation kept flowing to new topics. She had learnt a surprising number of things about Draco and wondered what would have happened if him and Harry were friends at Hogwarts.

Once they had finished the stew, another meal appeared in its stead. It was a fondue share plate.

"Skeeter's been staring at us since she got here, you know?" Draco picked up a strawberry, dipped it in the melted chocolate and bought it to his mouth. "Let's give her something to write about." He smirked.

Before she could grab a marshmallow to sample, Draco brushed her hand away. He grabbed it for her, dipped it in chocolate and bought it to her lips. She could feel heat rushing to her cheeks. This was so personal and intimate.

A glass tipping over and hitting a plate could be heard behind them. Rita Skeeter had dropped her glass of water when she saw the scene in front of her. In the corner of her eye, she could see Marcus having to restrain Astoria.

Draco continued to keep brushing away her hand when she reached for a topping and had insisted on feeding her. She could now hear the scribbling of a quick-notes quill.

Draco glared at the journalist. "Skeeter, would you like me to call the owner of the restaurant and have you escorted out?"

"No need, Draco. I haven't broken any of the establishment's rules. But why don't you tell me your dates name?" Rita gave them a toothy-smile.

"How about no, unless you'd like me to let it slip to the Ministry about how much you _love_ beetles." Draco gave her a cold and calculating smirk.

Rita dropped the smile and sneered at the couple. "Oh, but they already know all about that. You don't have a bargaining chip now." And with that, Rita continued to write down details with her quill.

They had quickly finished dessert and Draco paid for the date, much to her chagrin. He then grabbed her hand and escorted her out. They bid each other goodbye and apparated, but not before a camera flash blinded them.

* * *

 **26** **th** **September 1999 – The Burrow**

Hermione apparated directly in and startled Molly, who hadn't gotten a chance to get used to her new looks. It had been a week since her birthday and the last time she'd been here. It was a Sunday so all the Weasley's would be here for lunch.

"Hi, Molly, is Ron here?" Hermione asked while hugging the witch.

Molly gave her a frown knowing Ronald hadn't talked to her still. "He's in the backyard with the boys. I do hope you talk some sense into him today."

Hermione walked to the back and saw all the boys playing quidditch while their wives and girlfriends watched. She greeted all of them and when she got to Ginny, the redheaded witch looked upset. "Stupid pregnancy. Wish I could be up there with Angelina kicking their butts."

"You're like seven months pregnant. In a few months you can be up there playing again." Hermione said. She never quite understood everyone's obsession over quidditch.

"How was the hot date?" Ginny asked, winking at Hermione.

Hermione buried her face in her hands. "Ran into Skeeter and his ex."

Gin gasped. "I forgot he was engaged to Astoria, oh Morgana!"

Hermione nodded. "And today I have to talk to that dunderhead brother of yours."

"I talked to him this morning about you becoming a pureblood. He's had a week to cool off and understand that you didn't know about this or ask for it to happen, and that he has to get over you because it'd be so typical pureblood incest-ey if you guys continued your relationship... But have fun telling him about the whole Malfoy situation." Ginny laughed. "Send me the memory of his reaction!"

Once the boys had finished their make-shift game and landed, Ron was smiling until he saw Hermione.

They both faced each other and spoke at the same time. "We need to talk."

'Well, that was awkward', she thought. They both walked to a more secluded area.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted last week. Ginny literally knocked some sense into me this morning. She's right though… you couldn't help what happened and it wasn't your fault. You had no choice in the matter and you didn't know." Ron gave her a sheepish smile. "Forgive me?"

"What's this? You having a bigger emotional range than a teaspoon? Who are you and where's my best friend?" Hermione laughed. "Of course, I forgive you!"

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Ron asked.

"Um… there's something else. But I don't want you to blow up over it because it's basically the same scenario. I didn't ask for it and I didn't know until my birthday. I would've told you, but you stormed off, so Ginny and Harry already know about this…"

Ron blinked multiple times. "Okay? What is it?"

"What do you know about blood contracts?" Hermione asked.

Ron's jaw tensed. "No... Who signed it?"

She gulped. "My mother. It was the only way she could pretend she was going to Europe for a year when in truth she was hiding in the muggle world to have me."

"Who are you marrying?" Ron looked like he was too scared to find out the answer.

"Draco Malfoy."

Ron furrowed his brows and clenched his jaw even more. "How do Harry and Ginny feel?"

"Harry's coming to terms with it and Ginny's completely alright with it…" Hermione averted her gaze to the ground, not wanting to tell him that Ginny had encouraged her to go on her date last night.

Ron gave her a weak smile and tried to change the subject. His ears had gone bright red and Hermione knew he was upset. "How about tonight we all go out and celebrate? We never did get to celebrate your birthday last weekend…"

They walked back inside, and Ginny immediately asked Hermione how it went.

"Oh, it went way better than I expected. He didn't blow up about anything!"

Ginny gave her a wicked smile. "I told him if he went off at you for something above your control, I'd bat-bogey his pale arse."

* * *

 **26** **th** **September 1999 – The Leaky Cauldron**

Ron had wanted to "celebrate" her birthday and so the trio had decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny, being heavily pregnant, decided to stay at the Burrow and catch up with the Weasley matriarch.

Ron had gone to buy their first round of drinks when Harry immediately grimaced. When Ron returned, he almost dropped their drinks.

White-blonde hair could be seen a few booths down.

* * *

 **A/N: Idk if you noticed but I'm trying to alternate chapters between Hermione and Draco's POV.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is also a bit of a filler until I can think of another plot. I'm trying to build a relationship between the Slytherins and Gryffindors, because as it is said later in this chapter: they're gonna be together for a whole lifetime so they might as well start being civil.**

 **I love how all of you thought this was gonna end in a huge fight lol**

* * *

 **Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 **26** **th** **September 1999 – The Leaky Cauldron**

Draco was out celebrating with Blaise and Theo. They thought they were celebrating his "freedom" and had no clue that he was engaged to Hermione.

"So, tell me why my wife's been complaining about your family, Draco?" Theo had married Daphne because their fathers had negotiated a contract before Tristyn Nott had been sent to Azkaban. It was the elder Nott's way of ensuring his son never had freedom to make his own choices.

"Because I managed to save my family half a million Galleons, so cheers to that!" The men toasted and began to drink their firewhisky.

Blaise furrowed his brows. He would be marrying Pansy Parkinson in a few years unless he could find a way out of it. "And how'd you manage that? That contract was ironclad… is there a way to get out of it?" Blaise and Pansy saw each other as brother and sister, thus both had been researching how to break the contract.

"It's simple, really. My father signed a blood contract before I was even born. Her magical core was altered along with her features until she became an adult." Draco took a long sip of his drink.

Theo choked on his drink while Blaise patted his back trying to stop his best friend from dying.

Blaise started thinking about the possibilities. "Do you reckon I could just find a witch I'd want to settle down with and form a blood contract with her? That would negate our contract, surely…"

Draco shrugged. "It sure worked with mine. Ran into Astoria yesterday and she's already barking up another tree."

When Theo finally stopped choking, he spoke. "Who? Not many single pureblood's left that her father would want to associate with."

Draco grinned. "Marcus Flint."

Blaise looked past Draco. "Oi, who's that blonde girl with Potter and Weasley? Reckon she'd be interested in a blood contract with me?" He chuckled. "Pretty hot, if you ask me. No idea why she's with those two, though."

It was Draco's turn to choke on his drink.

"Something wrong, Draco?" Theo raised a dark brow at him.

"She's coming our way." He simply smirked, knowing Blaise would probably make a fool of himself.

The moment Hermione stopped at their table, Blaise was the first to speak. "Hello, love. What brings you here tonight?"

Draco locked eyes with her and gave her a sly smirk. He mouthed "they know" to her, hoping she'd understand and play along.

Theo shook his head. "They're always interested in Draco."

"Well, I kind of have to be when we're stuck in a blood contract together." She said, deadpanned.

Blaise started having a coughing fit, obviously being the next of the group to choke on his drink.

Theo raised his eyebrows to the ceiling and took a long sip of his drink. "Where's our manners, Blaise? Um, my name is Theodore Nott. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Blaise Zabini. Nice to meet you…?"

She smiled a little. "Hermione Yaxley."

Draco stared into Theo's calculating eyes. He always was a smart and logical boy. "Draco here was just saying how your core's been altered to be different until you were an adult." Theo's dark eyes met Hermione's blue ones. "Such a coincidence that there was a 'Hermione' in our year at Hogwarts that would be turning 20 this year. Such a coincidence."

He gulped. "Vow of silence. Both of you." Although they were his best friends, you could never be too sure who they'd talk to about this interesting piece of information.

Blaise and Theo looked at each other and smirked. "And why should we agree?"

Hermione looked worried. He knew she probably only came over to say 'hi'.

"Because I have enough blackmail on you both for Skeeter to write biographies for you two." Draco poured more drinks for the three of them.

They immediately agreed to an unbreakable vow, not wanting to involve the lying journalist.

"Would you mind if Ron, Harry, and I sat with you guys? We might as well be civil to one another because we'll be spending the rest of our lives together…"

They all nodded, and Hermione went to go fetch the boys.

Blaise frowned. "So much for celebrating."

Draco chuckled. "We may as well get used to the Gryffindorks."

The trio joined the boys and at first it was a bit awkward. Harry held his grimace and Ron looked as red as his hair. Draco decided to buy a few more bottles of firewhisky for the table, mainly to temporarily escape the awkward tension. When he returned, he found his best friends talking to the war heroes and heroine about him.

"You think he was a snarky spoiled brat at Hogwarts? Wait unti- oh hi, Draco" Theo smiled innocently as Draco placed the bottles on the table along with three more glasses.

He raised an eyebrow at Theo. "Just remember, Theo, I have more embarrassing stories of you then you have of me." Draco smirked.

A few drinks later and they found their common ground; quidditch. Hermione rolled their eyes at the discussion they were currently having, but she looked relieved that they were at least being civil to one another.

"You're bloody joking! Puddlemere United are way better than your precious Chudley Cannons!" Draco and Theo were arguing with Harry and Ron; in a good way of course. He was glad that Potter and Weasley weren't trying to slug him one and that there wasn't any animosity. It was probably because they'd had a fair bit to drink.

Blaise shook his head. "The lot of you need to shut up. Falmouth Falcons beat the absolute shite out of both teams!"

"But that's only because they foul a lot!" Screeched Ron.

"And they're very violent" A dark-haired witch agreed with Ron.

"Hey Pans" the boys greeted in unison.

Pansy Parkinson was staring back at forth between the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Join us?" Theo asked, trying to break the tension.

Draco watched as she gingerly sat next to Ron. "I'm Pansy Parkinson, and you are?" She raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at Hermione.

He smirked. Pansy was close friends with Daphne Greengrass and she was his ex; he wondered what her reaction would be. "My fiancée, Hermione Yaxley."

Pansy raised both of her eyebrows. "Well that explains why Astoria and Skeeter are trying to hound me…"

Hermione squeaked. "What?"

Pansy sighed. "Skeeter won't release an article until she finds out who are you and gets the reactions off ex-girlfriends, like I care, really." She rolled her eyes. "But the article will probably be released tomorrow because she's talking to Astoria right now. It's why Daphne cancelled on drinks tonight."

Blaise cleared his throat. "You don't wanna know how Draco got out of that contract?"

Pansy's eyes widened. "Your contract was stricter than ours… How did it happen?"

"We have a blood contract that completely voided the other one null. Should've seen my father's reaction… Looked like a child on Christmas day" he grinned. Draco was thankful to get out of what would have been a loveless marriage. Not that he was expecting to find love in this one, but at least he seemed to be getting along with Hermione.

"Wait, so you mean… we can break this contract if we find someone to form a blood contract with?" Pansy began rubbing her temples.

Blaise nodded. "Basically impossible, no person in their right mind would enter it… unless they're a bloody idiot."

"Or in love" Pansy snorted.

"Being in love does make you an idiot though" Blaise added.

Draco stared at Hermione who was looking between Pansy and Ron. He decided to whisper in her ear. "Why is Weaselbee looking at Pans like a love-sick puppy?"

Hermione choked on her drink.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't mind stories that do create animosity between Draco, Harry, and Ron, but I wanted this story to be different. If Hermione is slowly accepting the Draco who has reformed since the war, then why can't Ron and Harry? Plus, Ron's gonna need to replace the relationship he had with Hermione, so why not do it with one of Draco's friends? I'm all about the inter-house relations lol**

 **And yes, the theme of this chapter was 'choking on your drink' hahahaha**

 **Leave a review letting me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday but I'm about to start off a hectic week so idk if I'll be able to upload longer chapters.**

 **To the guest who said Ron shouldn't be falling for Pansy so easily, he's looking at her like a love-sick puppy. For example, as if he has a crush. Doesn't help that they've probably had a lot of drinks.**

 **Thanks everyone for reviewing and actually liking this story! I didn't expect such an overwhelming response lol**

 **Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 14**

 **27** **th** **September 1999 – Wizarding London**

Hermione woke up with a pounding headache. Wincing, she got out of bed and immediately noticed she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and she was in an unfamiliar room. She noticed a sleeping Draco on the bed and decided to go to the kitchen and try find an Advil or a hangover potion.

Upon walking into the kitchen, Hermione was in for a shock. There, on the couch, was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Good morning, Hermione" the witch smiled at her.

Trying to process what was happening, Hermione blinked several times. "Um- Good morning, Narcissa. How are you?"

Narcissa flashed her pearly-white teeth at Hermione. "Wonderful, thank you for asking! I came by to tell Draco to meet Lucius and I for lunch. You're invited, of course. But please do pass the message on to Draco. He always did tend to sleep in." She shook her head. "But it's a little over midday, so lunch will be held in an hour at La Bella Rosa. I'll see you there."

And with that, Narcissa Malfoy apparated out of the apartment.

Still stumbling, Hermione went back to the bedroom and woke up Draco.

"Mmm… good morning?" Draco opened his eyes and stretched.

Hermione looked stone-faced. "Good afternoon."

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Draco asked, cracking a cheeky grin.

"Your mother just invited us to lunch at La Bella Rosa with your father. It's in one hour" Hermione frowned.

She watched as Draco walked into the en-suite bathroom and procured two vials of hangover potion and handed one to her.

 **27** **th** **September 1999 – La Bella Rosa**

After getting changed at her house, she had apparated back to Draco's apartment and from there, they apparated to the restaurant.

It was now half-past one and Lucius and Narcissa were nowhere in sight.

Draco grabbed her arm and walked towards the maître d'. "Reservation for Malfoy, table of four."

The maître d' nodded and led them to their table where her future in-laws were waiting.

Hermione had been trying to put off seeing Lucius. She didn't know what his reaction would be.

She watched as Draco pulled her chair out for her and gestured for her to sit down. The stupid blond-git wouldn't stop smirking.

Narcissa gave them both a smile and greeted them.

"Good afternoon Draco, Miss Yaxley" Lucius drawled. "I'm glad we've met again under better… conditions."

She plastered on a fake smile. "Are you implying the time I was in the drawing room of your house or after the war? Maybe perhaps it was your trials."

"Ahh… yes, I never did thank you for testifying on our behalf." Lucius flashed her an unsettling smile.

She saw Draco's jaw clench and so she squeezed his hand under the table. Hermione knew what exactly what Lucius had implied; the better conditions being that she wasn't a muggleborn.

The waitress came and took the table order. While Lucius and Narcissa each ordered a separate meal, Draco once again, ordered share plates between them. He only asked what she wanted to drink.

Narcissa and Lucius raised their eyebrows when their son did not order her a separate meal.

"So, Miss Yaxley… when are you going to announce your newfound heritage?" Lucius looked her straight in the eye and gave her a cold smile.

She knew that announcing it was unavoidable. The Wizarding world would wonder where the war heroine had disappeared to. "Maybe in a few weeks, once I settle in a bit more."

Their beverages magically appeared to the right of each person. Draco and Hermione both smiled and inhaled the smell of the coffee before they both took a sip.

"Why not sooner?" Lucius sipped his red wine. "It would stop speculation such as this…" He passed Draco and Hermione a copy of the Daily Prophet.

She gulped.

Rita Skeeter had written an article about her and judging by the title, the contents would not be good. "Niece of infamous death eater to be Malfoy heir's new bride-to-be?" graced the first page of the daily prophet.

They skimmed the article and rolled their eyes at the mention of Astoria being a "heart-broken ex-fiancée". But what caught their shock was a photo that had been obviously taken sometime late last night.

Draco nor Hermione had recalled much of last night due to the excessive amount of drinking they had done. In the photo was Harry talking to Blaise, Theo, Draco, and Hermione while Ron was in a full-on snog with Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione and Draco both looked at each other before bursting out laughing at the photo.

Rita Skeeter was questioning how the former death eaters were conversing with the war heroes. She speculated that they had probably became friends over Ron and Pansy "dating". This caused a few more sniggers.

Once they were finished reading the article, she folded it and put it to the side of the table.

"Why don't you hold a press conference, Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"And hold it with Mr Potter and… Mr Weasley as well. It would make the public believe your claims if those two were backing them up" Lucius agreed with his wife.

"I'll consider it" was all she could say.

Everyone's meals magically appeared in front of them. Draco and Hermione's share plate of a pizza with a side of a grilled salmon salad appeared in between them.

"So, Miss Yaxley, do you currently have a job?" Lucius asked.

'Great, here comes the interrogation', she thought.

"No, but I am currently studying curse-breaking with the help of Bill Weasley."

Lucius beamed at her answer. "Malfoy Enterprise could use a curse-breaker…" he mused.

Taking a bite of the woodfired pizza, Hermione answered. "So could a lot of businesses" she smiled.

The elder Malfoy glared at her while Narcissa and Draco both tried to stifle their laughter.

Deciding to change the subject, Narcissa decided to speak to Hermione about the wedding. "Have you both decided on a date? How about a theme? Location? Size? Any particular venue?"

The next half an hour went by slowly. Hermione had been forced to try to politely answer each of Narcissa's questions. After lunch, they parted ways.

"What are you doing today, ferret?"

"Nothing really, weasel" he gave her his famous Malfoy smirk.

She rolled her eyes and lifted the newspaper. "Want to ask Ron to explain this?"

He grinned. "Sure."

 **27** **th** **September 1999 – Wizarding London**

Hermione apparated them into Ron's flat and walked immediately over to the bedroom door that was shut.

'Strange', she thought. 'Ron lives by himself and usually leaves it open'.

Draco awkwardly stood next to her and glanced around the main room while Hermione knocked on the door a few times.

She opened the door and immediately dropped the newspaper.

Ron and Pansy looked to be naked under the bed sheets.

 **A/N: I think they maybe had a bit too many drinks? Who knows how that happened!**

 **But imagine being hungover af, walking into the kitchen and finding your mother-in-law there just casually chilling lol**

 **Someone suggested that Blaise ended up with one of Hermione's friends... who did you guys have in mind? Luna? Let me know when you guys review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing last chapter! Quite surprised that all of you agree with the Blaise/Luna pairing!**

 ** Beccarwen: LOL thanks for correcting me! I proofread it but totally missed it + I don't have a betareader hahahaha**

* * *

 **Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

 **2** **nd** **October 1999 – Wizarding London**

Draco couldn't believe he agreed to host Hermione's "dinner party". Blaise and Theo made fun of Draco all day when he sent out the invitations, claiming he was whipped. Boy did Theo cop it from him though; poor bloke wasn't getting any from Daphne because she was pissed that her sister's engagement fell through.

He watched as Hermione manually cooked all the food. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Of course, the witch didn't believe in using magic for cooking food; she believed it "tasted better" when it was handmade. She even took the liberty of inviting her friend Luna to the dinner party. Her reason being "Blaise shouldn't have to be alone and feel uncomfortable with all the couples around him."

He was hosting dinner for the Potters, Weasley, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, and Luna. Hermione smacked his arm and threatened to conjure canaries and force them to attack him if he referred to Luna as "Looney" ever again. He shuddered, remembering how Hermione sent the canaries flying towards Ron and Lavender in sixth year.

Daphne had been invited but made an excuse saying she was sick. In truth, she had been avoiding the Slytherins all week. It might have something to do with Pansy dating Ron and Draco not being engaged to her sister.

After Pansy and Ron being caught in bed, they'd been inseparable ever since. She was even being invited to the Weasley lunch tomorrow. They'd gone on dates everyday this week and just clicked. It helped that Pansy always was a Chudley Cannons girl.

It was nearing dinner time and all his friends were the first to arrive. Theo nodded to him and immediately went to help Hermione instead of joining the other boys.

"So, tell me why Loo- ow! What was that for?" Blaise asked, rubbing his left rib where Draco had elbowed it.

"I'm trying to do you a favour" Draco looked to see if Hermione was listening in. "If Hermione hears you say that, she'll hex you into oblivion and I'll have to plan your funeral… what flowers do you want on your casket? Roses or lilies?"

Blaise jokingly thought for a moment. "Maybe an arrangement of both? Bloody hell, you're whipped!" He chuckled.

Draco raised both his eyebrows at his best friend. "Have you ever seen her mad or gotten into a fight with her?"

Blaise sniggered. "I'm not scared of her."

"So, you haven't, then" Draco rolled his eyes. "She's bloody scary! They don't call her the brightest witch of our age for nothing, mate. You better sleep with both eyes open if you call her friend that…"

Blaise sighed. "Loo- Luna's nickname isn't even that bad. Has she heard you call Potter 'Pothea-' ow! I bruise easily, cut it out!" He rubbed the part of his stomach Draco had just hit.

"I'm trying not to get myself killed, okay? The Slytherin motto isn't 'self-preservation' for nothing" Draco glared at Blaise.

He heard his fireplace roar to life and saw a dirty-blonde haired woman walk out covered in soot. Draco watched at Hermione immediately ran over to the witch and hugged her, not caring about the soot.

"Luna, you remember Draco and Blaise from Hogwarts? Draco, Blaise, this is Luna" Hermione gestured to the blonde woman.

Blaise's jaw immediately dropped. Draco had to admit, Luna looked completely different. The only thing that gave it away that Luna was still looney was the colourful spectacles she was wearing.

She looked at Blaise and smiled. "You seem to have a lot of Wrackspurts around you… it explains why your brain is fuzzy" she said dreamily.

Draco decided to leave those two alone… Mrs Potter (his fiancée had belted him for calling her 'Weaselette') and Hermione had both thought that Blaise and Luna would make a cute pairing; Blaise was always serious and needed someone with a little imagination, whereas Luna needed a bit of grounding and sternness.

The Potters arrived, and Draco nodded to them in greeting. He walked into the kitchen and wondered if attempting to steal one of Hermione's brownies was worth the risk. Before he could grab one, she asked him to vacate the kitchen and start transfiguring objects into chairs and a larger dining table.

After he finished transfiguring random objects of his, Weasley and Pansy arrived holding hands. Ginny and Hermione smiled at their joint hands, saying it was romantic and cute. The three girls had formed an unlikely friendship over the week.

Hermione ordered everyone to sit down while she levitated the assortment of dishes to the table. Immediately, everyone began feasting while thanking Hermione for the delicious food.

"Your table manners have improved, Ron" Hermione grinned.

Harry and Ginny laughed knowingly.

Ron looked sheepish. "Um… Pansy wants me to learn proper table manners."

"Mum will be so proud" Ginny grinned. For years Molly had tried to teach them the importance of table etiquette, but instead they all had a survival instinct; first in, first served. If you don't get the food on your plate and eat it as fast as you can, your countless siblings will eat it without even asking.

"Speaking of which, when are you guys gonna announce the marriage?" Harry asked.

His palms started sweating. He was dreading the day because he knew not everyone would be so accepting. Draco frowned.

"I was going to announce it tomorrow, and I still have to explain the blood contract to my parents… They're going to have to meet you some time, Draco." She was sat across from him and was currently looking him directly in the eye.

Draco gulped. He had to meet the most important people to Hermione. Dear Merlin, he needed to make a good impression.

He nodded slowly. "Uh, right. When do you suppose I meet them?"

"How about you come over to my house for dinner tomorrow?" Hermione asked. She was grinning, knowing how nervous he was.

He had a few sips of water to cool himself down and hopefully stop himself from choking. "Sounds great." Draco plastered on a smile.

Hermione gave him a smirk that could rival his own. "Oh, and you have to wear muggle clothes when you come over…"

* * *

 **A/N: So Draco's meeting Hermione's adoptive parents? And he has to wear muggle clothes?  
**

 **Feel a bit bad for Hermione, though, because she has to explain the blood contract to everyone + they still have to do a press conference!**

 **As always, please leave a review letting me know if you guys like where this is going!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! So sorry about not posting yesterday but my uploading schedule will be a bit weird for a while so here's a somewhat long-ish chapter?** **I'm going to try to answer some queries you guys have had/reply to some of the stuff you guys sent lol**

 ** Chester99: I feel like when a press conference is held, Harry and Ron should be there. Along with proof from a blood-test that confirms Hermione's heritage, the Saviour backing Hermione's claims would solidify everything. In terms of Aurors, yes there will be some at the PC. However, I feel like there are wards to keep journalists/reporters at bay (e.g. the boundary line surround the Goblet of Fire).  
Hermione is 20... legally an adult (I heard in the UK the age of 18 is considered an adult, idk though). I'm 90% sure her parents would let her go out without flipping out about it... she did go camping for a whole year with no adult supervision lol. She does live with her parents but if you're 20, you should be trustworthy enough + I've left enough of a gap between the drinking event and waking up the next morning. You can use your imagination to fill in the gaps: maybe she used a cellphone to text her parents?  
It's actually canon that the 'Floo network' can only temporarily be linked to a muggle residence and in my story, I don't like the idea of apparating in and out of the house. I feel like it raises a lot of suspicions (what if you apparate in and a neighbour saw you through a window or if you constantly apparated to the front door?). So I feel like although her parents have grown accustomed to Wizarding robes, her neighbours would freak the f out hahaha. Good point with the shirts and pants. I know Draco would sooooo be overdressed to everything, but I feel like he'd be trying to make a good impression on her parents who most likely have heard Hermione complain about him through her schooling years. **

** Shaymars: I've honestly been thinking about the inheritance since like Chapter 3-4 lol. My initial draft of the story was actually set an Gringotts and Draco happened to be there and overheard Hermione saying that she would like to access the Yaxley vault. I'm pretty sure in Chapter 2, Andromeda Tonks even mentioned moving several of Helena Yaxley's items into the Yaxley vault so I might consider writing about it later, but who knows? Idk if it'd make an interesting story line or if it would sound like I'm just trying to drag the story out a lot. **

** Guest: Okay, if you had an account, I would've used your username so this is a bit weird lol. HAHAHAHA I loved your review! Amazing point with the Quibbler, especially because she is close friends with Luna we could use it to her advantage. I am so interested in making the Malfoy's come to the usual Weasley Sunday Lunch! I love the thought of Lucius squirming when having to confront Arthur and Ginny, especially. **

* * *

**Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 **3rd October 1999 – The Burrow**

All the occupants at the table were currently staring at her in shock. Well, aside from Pansy, Ron, Ginny and Harry.

They all knew what a blood contract entailed. If she didn't marry Draco, they would both die September next year.

Bill was the first to stop gaping at her and speak. "Do you have a copy of the contract?" It made sense that Bill would ask that; he was a curse-breaker after all.

She nodded and extracted the contract she had put in her handbag. She made a copy for Bill and began levitating it to where he was sitting. All the eyes watched the glowing contract move through the air and land in Bill's hands.

She watched as his eyes skimmed the contract and his hands briskly turned the pages. The more pages he went through, the deeper the frown on his forehead grew. He turned his head up and looked at her so fast that she suspected he might have whiplash.

"I deal with ancient curses daily, sometimes with contracts… but this looks unbreakable. There's too many terms…" Bill gulped. "And the fact that it's a blood contract means you must go through with it, or else…"

Hermione nodded mutely. The others were all staring at her gravely. She wished they all knew the Draco she hung around with. He was a changed man and although she was still angry at being forced into a marriage, at least she got along with him… somewhat.

Arthur gave her a sad smile. "Well, in other news… I pulled some strings at work and… well, just look at it." He pulled the wand out of his pocket and levitated a sheet of paper towards Hermione.

She smiled. Arthur had successfully lodged the paperwork to legitimize her as Charles' daughter. Hermione was glad the process went through; the day she quite literally bumped into Draco she had been at the ministry giving a blood sample to verify her heritage.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **October 1999 – Muggle London**

Hermione was glad to be home. It's been such a trying day, but it hasn't come to an end yet; she didn't know how to explain the blood contract to her muggle adoptive parents. It was hard enough having to explain her relation to the Weasley's. Of course, they'd been sympathetic about the mutual "break-up" with Ron.

Hermione smiled. The nearest apparition point was a few blocks away, which was why she had told Draco to wear muggle clothes. Although her parents had been to the Wizarding world and had grown accustomed to robes, the rest of her neighbourhood had not. The thought of Draco wearing muggle clothes lifted her spirits; she couldn't imagine him wearing regular clothing.

Although Hermione loved living with her parents, living in a muggle neighbourhood had its disadvantages; muggle fireplaces could only be joined to the floo network temporarily. Due to Hermione being a war-heroine, she had more lenience; every month she would have to go to the Ministry and reconnect her floo. It was the third day of the month and she had forgotten to reconnect it on the first day of the month, Friday. Unfortunately, the Ministry service she required wouldn't be open until tomorrow which was a Monday.

Another disadvantage was living in a suburban area; it would be suspicious if one could just apparate to the front door. Instead, the apparition point was in a dingy alley approximately ten minutes away. This allowed muggles to be none-the-wiser.

A voice roused her from her thoughts. "Herm, honey, who's coming over tonight? Is it the usual?" her mother, Diane, asked.

"Uhh… no, mum. It's just one person."

Diane looked at her curiously. "Who is it? One of your classmates? Do they have any allergies or food preferences?"

"Um, yeah… an old classmate of mine. I don't think _they'll_ care what you make" Hermione was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Love, do you want anything in particular?" Diane yelled into the living room where her father, Peter, was currently watching the Manchester United game.

"Maybe some pasta?" Peter screamed back.

Diane rolled her eyes. "We've been married 25 years and I still don't understand him sometimes… he's just so vague." Diane shook her head.

"Do you need any help?"

"It'll be fine, just go enjoy the game with your dad" she smiled.

Hermione went to go sit and watch the game with her father. They were fully immersed watching the game when a knock at the door startled them.

"I'll get it" Hermione said, looking at her father who didn't seem like he was going to get up and offer anyways.

Peter gave her a grin. "Thanks, sweetheart."

Hermione opened the door and stared at the person with her mouth wide-opened. After gaping at Draco for a few seconds, she recovered and smirked. "Who are you? Are you lost or something?" she asked, jokingly. The Malfoy she knew wouldn't be caught dead in muggle clothing.

"I actually was for a bit and had to stop for directions" Draco rolled his eyes. "Luckily, you muggles keep maps in phone booths… did you know how easily anyone could find you?! They even have your name on the yellow book thing…"

She had to admit, muggle clothing did wonders for Draco. He was wearing a polo shirt that accentuated his flat stomach and toned arms, some faded denim jeans, and brown Italian leather shoes. "Yellow pages" she corrected. "Really, Draco, you have to wear designer clothing?" she gazed at the "Ralph Lauren" logo on the shirt.

He smirked. "Only the best for a Malfoy."

"Hermione, who's at the door, sweetheart?" Peter asked.

She led Draco inside. "Mum, dad, this is Draco Malfoy…"

The Grangers greeted him. Diane asked Hermione if she could come "help" in the kitchen while Draco sat down to watch the soccer match.

She could overhear Draco talking to her father about his favourite soccer team, Chelsea. She furrowed her brows upon hearing that; she didn't think Draco knew a thing about muggle sports.

"Love, it's nice when you bring people over but… didn't that boy bully you in school?"

"Yes bu-" Hermione began to respond.

"But what? Every holiday you came home whinging about that boy… I thought you said he, what's it called? Ate death?" Diane was frowning, trying to understand her daughter.

Hermione giggled. "Death eater, mum… that's what it's called." She sighed. "War changes everyone. It causes people to grow up and set aside their prejudices. Heck, even Ron and Harry think he's alright now."

Diane was still frowning. "I'll see for myself, sweetheart. But I'll keep what you said in mind."

It was Hermione's turn to frown. "I have something to tell you guys after lunch… And it didn't change my opinion of him, it's just made me get to know him a bit better…"

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Diane looked worried. "I love your friend Ginny, but you're still way too young! No offense to her and Harry, at all…"

"No, no… Merlin, not for a long time" her laughter made the two men on the couch look at her strangely.

Hermione began setting the table with placemats and cutlery while her mum began serving the pasta in dishes.

She didn't even have to call them over, her father and Draco could smell the food and immediately sat down at the table.

"So, how did you two catch up?" Diane asked. "What? I haven't heard you mention his name in the past year" she responded to Hermione's stern gaze.

Draco swallowed a bite. "I ran into her outside of her favourite bookshop."

She tried to stifle her laughter. "We hung out a few times since, and the boys don't seem to mind him."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I could never understand how your friends don't know a thing about soccer! It's an English bloke's favourite pastime!"

"Dad, I always have to remind you that Wizards love Quidditch."

"Draco, what's so exciting about Quidditch? Hermione never really found it fascinating enough to explain it to me" Peter queried.

"Well, Mr Granger, it's because she's scared of flying on a broom" he chuckled.

She frowned.

"See? She's not denying it either" he grinned. "It's got some aspect of baseball and football in there but mixed in with flying. Nothing quite like being a hundred meters up in the air, in my opinion."

She was even more shocked; he knew more than one muggle sport! She was suppressing the urge to roll her eyes; this was getting Draco some serious brownie points with her dad. Peter Granger was currently giving him undivided attention.

"…and that's the main positions of quidditch. However, back at school I played 'seeker'. You must catch this tiny little gold ball that flies faster than the speed of most cars. If you catch it before the other seeker does, your team automatically wins the game."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Sounds… exhilarating."

Draco gave him a toothy-grin, flashing his pearly white teeth. Her parents looked impressed at his impeccable teeth. "I can show you what it feels like to fly if you ever visit the Wizarding world…"

Peter shook his head and smiled. "Only if you can convince my daughter to fly too."

"So… never?" she responded as she stacked her now empty plate on top of Draco's.

Everyone laughed at that statement.

Hermione's smile left her face and she replaced it with a stoic expression. "I have something to tell you two."

"What is it, sweetheart?" Peter asked.

Her mother looked very concerned at her expression.

"In the magical world there are blood contracts. Very similar to regular muggle contracts and even more legally binding… There are some that can kill you if unfulfilled."

Her parents gasped.

"Blood contracts are significant; blood is such an important thing in the magical world. It can detect your heritage, your blood status… and it can also be used in a blood contract. These can kill you… you know the letter I received from my mother?"

Diane nodded slowly.

"Well, she hid in the muggle world, so she could have me. Her brother and friends were convinced that she was travelling Europe. She could travel for a year on a few conditions. Her brother made her sign a contract to marry a pureblood when she returned. Another condition was to sign a blood contract that would make her firstborn daughter marry the firstborn son of another pureblood family."

"Who did they promise you off to?" Peter asked.

Diane was staring back and forth between Hermione and Draco, putting two-and-two together.

"Draco" she responded.

Draco had remained silent during her explanation and currently looked stone-faced.

"What happens if you don't marry him?" Diane asked.

She sighed. "Our contract was very specific; if we don't marry by the time I turn 21, we both die."

"What about lawyers? Can they not do anything? And aren't you studying curse-breaking? Surely that should help…" her father was beginning to look defeated; he read her fairy-tales when she was a child and she always said she wanted to marry for love.

Draco and Hermione both shook their heads. "It's completely ironclad. The moment I turned 20, my magical core matured and revoked the glamour that had been placed on my looks and core. Neither of us knew we'd have to marry each other."

"An-and you can't glamour your magical core again?" Diane looked weary.

"My magical core is matured and is much too strong to place a glamour on."

Peter nodded solemnly. "Sweetheart, we don't know much about magic, but we know everything about you. If there was a way out of this, we know you would be fighting this tooth and nail. There's no use crying over something you cannot change, and so, I give my blessing."

Diane and Hermione both gasped while Draco was staring at the man dumbfounded. Nobody was expecting that at all.

"You've only known him for a few hours… and don't you remember the stories Hermione used to tell us about him? He bullied her for years! And how are you okay with this, Hermione? Even Ron and Harry told us things about this boy! They declared him their worse enemy…" Diane exclaimed.

Draco frowned and looked apologetic but before he could say anything, Hermione began to speak. "He was a right foul git in school, believe me. But war changes everyone. When we were captured by the death eaters he didn't try to sell us out. He knew our identities and even gave Harry his wand. That's a powerful sentiment in the Wizarding world. He apologized for his actions and wrongdoings. Ron and Harry have come around." She stared into her mothers' eyes. "If they can accept Draco after all he's done, why can't you?"

"Why are you so accepting about being in a loveless marriage? The girl I raised wouldn't marry her enemy, no matter how much he's changed. You came home every summer crying over whatever insult he threw your way that year and always feeling unattractive." Diane glared at Draco. "No matter what you tell me, I will always picture you crying over a boy who belittled you."

"Would you rather we both die?" Hermione was getting frustrated. To not want to marry Draco would be selfish. It wasn't only her own life she'd lose, but she'd be taking away another person's life.

"I think I would've rather not have my memories restored. We lost you once because of magic and now we lose you again." Diane stood up and began to walk away.

Peter watched as Diane retreated upstairs, presumably to their bedroom. He looked at his daughter and her future husband and sighed. "I'll try to talk some sense into her. She almost didn't forgive you for the whole memory fiasco, you know?" he gave her a sad smile. "But you didn't willingly enter this blood contract. It's not your fault, sweetheart. Is there anyone you can stay with for a few days? I'm not sure your mother is going to be able to see reason for at least a few days…"

Hermione nodded, and Peter left the room to go after his wife.

She was currently thinking of who she could possibly stay with. Staying with Ron would be awkward and weird because he was now dating Pansy. However, she didn't want to burden Harry and Ginny because now that Ginny was in her third trimester, she could go into labour at any time.

'Merlin', she thought. 'Who am I going to stay with?'

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, let's not pretend we don't know who she'll end up staying with lol**

 **Idk if there's "Yellow Pages" in the UK but there is in Australia... same same but different hahahaha.**

 **I felt like it would be very boring if everyone brushed off the fact that they're in a blood contract. It makes sense to me about the whole adoptive parents thing; in early chapters I did say that her adoptive parents were mad at her for the whole memory thing. It would still be a fresh wound and I thought it made sense that they lost her to magic, got her back, only to lose her again. Idk though.**

 **Review letting me know what you guys think! I love responding to your queries so like seriously, please review hahaha**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Still no clue what my uploading schedule is going to be like + I had no idea how to write this chapter so I procrastinated a little bit lol. Forgive me?**

 **Snowflake Dazzle : okay I had no clue this was being shared on Tumblr XD I literally didn't expect this story to be so successful, especially because this is the first story I have ever actually written and published**

 **XxLost-In-The-EchoxX : hahaha thanks for the confirmation! The UK and Australia are very similar (obviously most Aussies originate from there/Europe) so I hoped there was a yellow pages and low and behold, there is one!**

 **padfootsgrl79 : There's no missing chapters. I just felt like it would be incredibly boring if I wrote about the next 365 days leading up to the wedding. It's hard for me to form a good storyline to go with the plot and have it make sense so I like skipping forward a bit. **

**Chelsea always : That's exactly what I thought about the whole never going to find "true love" kinda thing and when Hermione's muggle parents do see her again I want them to ask her about her thoughts on this marriage + Draco. Since they're obviously getting along so far, Hermione's reaction will probably be that he's different from school and he's actually decent = if Hermione can accept him, so should her parents.**

 ** marianna79: If I were a parent and my child randomly came home with who I thought was her childhood enemy, I'd definitely have a few questions to ask lol so I'm glad you agree that Diane was really weary about everything. **

* * *

**Blood Promises**

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **October 1999 – Muggle London**

Draco was in shock. He didn't expect to have the blessing of Peter Granger, but he also did not think Diane Granger would be so opposed to their marriage. After all, it wasn't a mutual agreement between them; it was something out of necessity.

And then there was the fact that Peter suggested Hermione stay somewhere else for at least a few days. His eyes widened when that happened, but he supposed it would be tense since Diane seemed pretty upset.

In most Wizarding families, it was unheard of to send your children away from home for a few days because they were upset; his parents had always put him on the opposite side of the manor. But, then again, this is a small home, so you were bound to see the other occupants constantly.

He watched as Hermione furrowed her brows, presumably thinking about who she could ask a favour from.

He sighed. "You can stay with me, if you like?" He couldn't help but feel guilty; if he wasn't such an arse to her in school this could've gone a lot better.

Her expression was priceless! Hermione was currently staring at him like he had sprouted three heads. "Wh-what?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "If you don't want to, a simple 'no' would suffice."

She was still staring at him incredulously and he was fighting the urge to laugh at her expression. "But why…?"

"Surely the Brightest Witch of our age isn't that dense" he smirked.

Hermione glared at him and hit his arm lightly. "Just explain."

"Well, Pothea- I mean, Potter" he awkwardly moved himself and his chair away from Hermione when she sneered at him. "And Mrs Potter are expecting the baby any time. Plus, if you stay over at Weasley's, you'll probably hear him and Pansy going at it like rabbits" he chuckled.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew, I didn't need that mental image."

He flashed her a toothy grin. "Well then you either get to hear Luna and her dad tell you about nargles all week or you can stay at mine?"

"I'll pack a bag and we can apparate to yours" she sighed.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **October 1999 – Wizarding London**

The moment they reached the dingy alleyway that marked the apparition point, Draco immediately apparated them to his apartment.

"At least give me some warning next time, Malfoy" Hermione glared at him.

He smiled at that; they agreed to be on a first name basis but whenever she was annoyed at him, she would revert back to his last name. "It's payback."

"What for? I didn't do anything!" She was now crossing her arms. This was infinitely better than when she hit his arm or stomach. During the dinner party the previous night, Harry and Ron both agreed with Draco when he told the witch that violence doesn't solve anything. This caused her to hex the three of them.

He shook his head. "You did – you chose to live in a muggle area that's ages away from the apparition point."

Hermione rolled her eyes and began to look around his apartment. It was a spacious apartment with two bedrooms and two bathrooms, however, his spare bedroom was currently being used as a study. "So, where am I meant to stay?"

He smirked. "The living room… unless you want to use your wand to transfigure my study." He knew that transfiguring objects to sleep on wasn't exactly comfortable, so she would most likely settle for the former. "Or perhaps you'd like to stay in my bedroom?" he wagged his eyebrows.

She turned a brilliant shade of red.

He had to laugh at the blush on her cheeks; he had found out that any innuendos would make her embarrassed. Thus, he loved to egg her on and rile her up.

Hermione squeaked when she heard a 'pop'. His mother had apparated in.

"Draco, Miss Yaxley" she greeted them. If she was surprised that Hermione was here, she didn't show it. Narcissa was the person who taught him how to remain expressionless.

"Hello _Narcissa_ " Hermione greeted.

He raised his eyebrow. It was quarter past eight at night, so he was wondering why she had apparated in. "Mother, what brings you here this time of night?"

Narcissa smiled at him. "I just came to check up on you. You never visit us much."

Draco had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He knew she had an ulterior motive and this wasn't it. "An owl would suffice, mother." Sure, he didn't visit frequently, but truth be told, he hated the cold manor and idle chit-chat with his parents.

Narcissa pursed her lips together. "Come for lunch tomorrow? It'll be just us three" she gave a smile to Hermione.

"If I say yes, will you leave?" Draco cheekily grinned.

His mother playfully swatted his arm. "Very well. La Bella Rosa at 1pm. Do try to not be late, Draco. Good night." And with that, she apparated away.

"Ugh" Hermione groaned. "I don't really want to go to lunch with your mum… no offence."

He chuckled. "None taken. I don't either… she's probably going to talk about the wedding."

Draco walked over to the lounge and began removing the seat cushions, so he could take out the pull-out bed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"What?" Draco asked. "You'd be surprised the amount of times Theo or Blaise crash at my house…" he tried to explain. He levitated his coffee table and armchairs away and began to slowly pull the bed out. "You know where the guest bathroom is and you can set your stuff up in there. Goodnight, Gra- Hermione."

"Thanks Draco" she was smiling at him.

He furrowed his brows. "For what?"

"For letting me stay here… you didn't have to, you know?"

It was his turn to smile. "I know, it's just what any friend would do." He turned and walked into his bedroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

 **4th October 1999 – La Bella Rosa**

"Oh Merlin! We're five minutes late!" Hermione was almost running to the entrance of La Bella Rosa.

"And whose fault was that?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Yours? You insisted on sleeping in until midday!"

He grinned. "Wouldn't you sleep-in if you weren't working?"

"You spoiled arrogant gi-" Hermione was cut off short.

"Reservation for Malfoy. Table of three" Draco told the waiter. The waiter looked at the reservation list, nodded and began leading them to their table.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive" Narcissa sipped her champagne.

Draco merely smiled at his mother.

"Sorry, Narcissa. Your son only decided to get out of bed an hour ago" Hermione was trying to apologize for being tardy.

"He's been like that ever since I can remember" Narcissa clucked her tongue three times. "He would stay in bed all day if he could."

Draco playfully smirked at Hermione and gave her a wink. This earned him a red flush from her and an indiscreet swat to his leg under the table. He had to stop himself from laughing.

"So, what did you want to talk about, mother?" Draco asked.

"What plans have you two made towards the wedding?" Narcissa asked.

"The date and that's about it" Hermione said sheepishly. They'd been avoiding the subject like the plague. Bringing up any wedding stuff made getting to know each other very awkward.

Narcissa frowned. "We need to start hiring out a venue quickly, not to mention fittings and…" Draco zoned out while Hermione nodded at each this Narcissa said. He had to smile to himself; she always nodded when she was giving someone her undivided attention.

"Well, I was thinking about marrying in a Catholic church in the muggle world" Hermione raised a brow defiantly.

Draco took a sip of water to stop himself from laughing. Although his mother held little to no blood prejudices, she was still very wary of muggles.

His mother's facial features remained expressionless, but her eyes were calculating. "Is there a particular reason why?"

Hermione had a sly smile on her face. She knew Narcissa Malfoy wanted a society wedding that would be the wedding of the century. "My _muggle_ parents are very religious and have instilled their views on me. They were married at the church down the road from where they live, and I wish to make it a _tradition_. Will that be a problem?"

Draco's eyes flickered between the two in amusement. He decided to stay out of this and watch how it plays.

To an ordinary person, Narcissa looked poised. But Draco knew better; he could see in the way her eyes flashed with scepticism and her nose crinkled that she wasn't happy about this.

Her smile was unsettling. "No, it won't be. However, why don't we hold the reception at Malfoy Manor? I insist."

Draco gulped and automatically grabbed Hermione's hand under the table.

Hermione laid her other arm on the edge of the table and faced her wrist upwards showing her scar. It was a small act, but it represented an answer; hell no.

"I can assure you, we've done a lot of… renovations" Narcissa took another sip of her champagne. "You must visit us some time."

Hermione clenched her jaw and stared defiantly at Narcissa. "Why don't you visit my parents in the muggle world some time, then?"

Narcissa gave her a smile but her eyes looked cold. "I'd be delighted to. I can discuss wedding plans with your mother." She raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Rita Skeeter is an old friend of mine. If you haven't planned on doing the press conference, maybe an interview might be in your best interests?"

"I will be doing an exclusive interview for the Quibbler and I will consider doing a press conference as well."

* * *

 **4** **th** **October 1999 – Wizarding London**

Draco was currently lying down comfortably on the pull-out bed. He had been listening to Hermione rant for the past ten minutes since they've come home.

"…the nerve of your mother! Inviting me, of all people to the manor!" Hermione was pacing back and forth.

"I don't expect you to actually go there. She's just trying to get a rise out of you" Draco closed his eyes and was trying to relax. He was currently having a food coma after eating at La Bella Rosa.

"But if I don't go there, they'll think me a coward and I will never get over what happened."

His eyes were still closed but his jaw clenched. "I'm sorry… for the way my mum acted during lunch, again for how I acted in school, for what my aunt did…"

"You don't need to apologize for someone else's actions. None of those things were your fault. You grew up with those beliefs because you were too young to understand and form your own beliefs, but you grew up. We all did" she sat next to him and began playing with his hair.

He smiled; he could definitely get used to this.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to try writing a few chapters ahead of time and then tweaking them with each review like I did when I first wrote this story lol. So hopefully, I stop procrastinating and actually write something that isn't too dragged along. I still don't know how many chapters I'm going to make this story but hopefully maybe 35 chapters, no promises though.**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you guys think! It'll help me with writing next chapter so I know what you guys want to see! Thanks for reading my crappy story though lol. I never thought I was gonna reach so many people o_o**


End file.
